Whatever It Takes
by miniprincess50
Summary: Austin's a boy running away from his past, heading backwards. Ally's a girl running towards the future, heading forward. On the ways to their separate destinations, they clash. "I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down and if you give me a chance, believe that I can change, I'll keep us together WHATEVER IT TAKES."
1. Acceptance Letter

**Heyy! This is my first story so it ain't bout to be that good but I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Plz read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story plot! Austin and Ally is not mine (I wish it was).**

* * *

><p>"...LLY! ALLY! AAAALLLLLLYYYYY!"<p>

What do you want? What's your problem?

"Leave me alone..." I mumbled

I turn around on my bed and placed the pillow over my ears to shut out the yelling. I was about to drift back into my blissful sleep until I felt something wet and cold hit me. I gasped, rolled of my bed hitting the floor and rushed to sit up straight to see my best friend staring at me with a satisfied smirk on her face and a bucket in her hand. I glared at her.

Ok. Let me pause the story for a bit. You must be wondering "who the heck are you people?", well let me answer your question. My name's Ally Dawson and my best friend here is Patricia De la Rosa, Trish for short. We've known each other since 1st grade and have been together ever since. I'll admit it, I was a bit shaky about being her friend in the beginning because she broke my crayon but the she gave my another one so I forgave her even though she gave me a tale blue crayon instead of a turquoise one. Anyway, back to the story.

"Trish! What was that for?!" I asked angrily

"OMG! Our letters are here!" Trish said, totally ignoring my question.

"Our letters are here?" I asked confused, what was she talking about?

"Yes! The letters from Miami Arts Academy are here!" She said, shoving a purple envelope in my face. I gasp and grab it.

Miami Arts Academy is a performing arts school that me and Trish applied for. It goes from 3rd grade till college and Trish and I are entering as high school sophomores. I applied for the music/recording and singing section but Trish is taking music management. We've been waiting 2 months for the acceptance/rejection letter to come and the longer we wait, the more nervous we become. I can't believe it finally here!

"OMG! Do you think we got in?" I ask nervously staring at the envelope.

"We won't know until we open it...so let's open it" She said

"On three" I said quietly and she nodded, "one...two...THREE!"

We both rip our envelopes open and quickly read it over.

**_Miami Arts Academy_**

**_Congratulations Ms. Dawson, we at Miami Arts Academy accept you into our school as a student._**

As soon as I read that sentence, I screamed...like really loud.

"I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" I yelled and jumped happily.

"ME TOO!" Trish yelled. She squealed and hugged me. My parents came rushing in looking panicked.

"What happened? What's going on? We heard screaming..." My mom asked calming down after she saw me and Trish jumping and hugging.

"We got into Miami Arts!" I said

"Oh honey! We're so proud of you guys! We know how hard you guys worked for this and it really makes us happy that you got in." My dad said and brought us in for a group hug.

"I'm going to go tell my parents." Trish said and ran out the door.

"Ok, sweetie, when are you guys leaving for school?" My mom asked

"Next week" I answered

"Well then, you need to spend this week packing. I can help you if you want." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks, mom" I said and we began packing what I need. And want, of course.

The week went by really slow in my eyes, maybe because I was super excited to go to school. I mean, it's not a surprise that I'm happy to go to school but it's still exciting knowing that today, I'll be going to Miami Arts Academy! Yup, today's the day that me and Trish leave for school and our parents are bawling their eyes out.

"We're gonna miss you so much, honey" My mom said sadly, she sniffed and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said and hugged her back.

"Make sure you call us as soon as you get there" My dad said and kissed my forehead,

"Okay" I say and smile at them.

Trish finished saying goodbye to her parents and we waved at them before we made our way towards the plane. We gave our tickets to the lady standing next to it and got in.

* * *

><p>"Ally, get up" I hear someone say "We're here"<p>

My eyes flicker open and I let them adjust to the bright lighting of the plane. I look beside me and see Trish with her hand on my shoulder.

"We're here, Ally" She said with a smile. I stood up and stretched then walked out of the row to get my luggage from the cabinet above us. Trish and I exit the plane and the airport and I stopped to breathe in the Miami air. I couldn't help but think that this would be the best experience of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far? Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Plz review and tell me watchu think.**

**Next chapter will be up very soon. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Welcome to Miami Arts

**Here's the second chapter!**

**I think I'm doing pretty good on the story so far and I hope the readers think so too.**

**Making a good story's hard :( but imma do my best to make it as good as I can so bare with me.**

* * *

><p>Right now, Trish and I are in a taxi, on are way to the school and I just can't calm down. I just couldn't sit still!<p>

"Ally can you please calm down?" Trish asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I can't handle this much excitement, if I get anymore, I think i'll explode!" I said, hopping in my seat.

"Well, get ready to explode cause we're here!" Said Trish. I looked out the window and saw it. Miami Arts. I squealed, opened the cab door and rushed out. The driver took our luggage out from the boot and after paying him, we made our way towards the school. It was really beautiful. The entrance field was filled with flowers of different colors and two big fountains were on either side of the field. One on the right of the sidewalk and one on the left of the gates were a beautiful shade of gold and there was a big sign on it that read: _**Miami Arts Academy.**_

"Wow..." I said as we stood in front of the gates.

"Yeah" Trish agreed and pressed the 'enter' button on the gate. A security guard came up to us and asked for our acceptance letters, when we handed them to him, he opened the gate and let us inside. The Inside of the school was just as beautiful as the outside if not, more. We made our way towards the girls dorm building and went our separate ways to our dorms. I opened my dorm door and...

"Welcome, roomie!" Said a pretty girl with dark wavy hair and tan skin. She smiled at me and ushered me in showing me which bed was mine.

"Wow, thanks alot! I'm Ally Dawson by the way" I said, she smiled.

"My name's Kira Starr" She replied and we shake hands, "so, is it your first time in the Academy?"

"Yup, I'm a newbie" I answered, unpacking my luggage.

"Wow, there hasn't been much newbies now-a-days, its great to finally meet one" Kira said with a smile and I laugh at her childishness. "So when do you start your classes?"

"Since today's Saturday, I start on Monday" I answer. She nods.

"Want me to show you around? You need to know the school better so you don't get lost on Monday" Kira suggests

"That'll be great, can I bring my friend along?" I ask "She's new too and I don't want her to get lost on her first day either."

"Of course" She says. We make our way out of the dorm room and I lead her towards Trish's dorm. Once we get there, I hear arguing and hesitantly knock on the door twice. A girl with with dirty blonde hair and gold highlights swung open the door with a scowl on her face.

"What?" She said rudely, I was a little taken aback by her tone but I regained mu composure.

"I'm here for Trish" I say. My face nonchalant. If she won't show any respect, I wont give her any either. Trish walks right past her and slams the door in her face.

"Ugh!She's so annoying!" Trish said angrily.

"Wow...who and what was that?" I ask

"She's Cassidy, the school's favorite slut" Kira said with an eye roll.

"Anyway, Kira, this is my best friend, Trish De la Rosa" I said gesturing towards Trish, "and Trish, this is Kira Starr"

After they exchange their "heys" and "nice to meet you's" we made our way to the main building. Kira pointed out where the art room, music room, recording room, theater, sets, and etc were.

"...and this the the coolest hang-out place in all of campus, Delux. Everybody come here to either talk, eat, or showcase their talents. It's kind of like a park, cafe, and theater put together." Kira explained as I looked around.

The place was just...wow. Their were alot of people just sitting around in different groups on tables, chairs, or benches. Everyone was holding something that gives others a hint about their talent, whether it's a script, sketchbook, guitar, or some drumsticks. Their was also a huge stage right in the middle of the park and I notice a group of five guys walking up on stage. The ginger haired freckled one makes his way towards the keyboard. A brunette picks up the guitar on the right side while another brunette picks up the one on the left side. A really dirty blonde gets behind the drums and lastly, a beach blonde makes his way to the lead guitar in the middle.

"Who are they?" I ask and Kira was about to answer but was cut off by the band.

"Wassup Miami Arts Academy?!" The beach blonde yelled into the mic and the crowd went wild. He smiled and I blushed, he's really cute, "As you all know, I'm Austin Moon and we're Fallback. Today, we're gonna sing one of our new songs called 'Counting Stars', hope you like it!"

**Counting Stars **(One Republic)

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
>Said, no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine  
>Swing my heart across the line<br>And my face is flashing signs  
>Seek it out and you shall find<br>Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<br>I feel something so right  
>Doing the wrong thing<br>I feel something so wrong  
>Doing the right thing<br>I couldn't lie, coudn't lie, couldn't lie  
>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive<p>

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
>Said, no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
>Said, no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn  
>Down this river, every turn<br>Hope is a four-letter word  
>Make that money, watch it burn<br>Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<br>I feel something so wrong  
>Doing the right thing<br>I could lie, could lie, could lie  
>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly<p>

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
>Said, no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
>Said, no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money  
>Watch it burn<br>Sink in the river  
>The lessons are learned<p>

Take that money  
>Watch it burn<br>Sink in the river  
>The lessons are learned<p>

Take that money  
>Watch it burn<br>Sink in the river  
>The lessons are learned<p>

Take that money  
>Watch it burn<br>Sink in the river  
>The lessons are learned<p>

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
>Said, no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
>Said, no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money  
>Watch it burn<br>Sink in the river  
>The lessons are learned<p>

Take that money  
>Watch it burn<br>Sink in the river  
>The lessons are learned<p>

Take that money  
>Watch it burn<br>Sink in the river  
>The lessons are learned<p>

Take that money  
>Watch it burn<br>Sink in the river  
>The lessons are learned<p>

"Thank you!" Austin said and the band walked off the stage.

"Wow they were really good!" I said amazed

"Yup, they're the front band of the school but be careful around them, they're also the front playboys of the school. When they got their eyes set on you, there's no going back" Kira said, her eyes somewhere else. I followed her gaze and see Austin making out with Cassidy, well there goes my crush. When they finally separate for some air and start to walk towards us for the exit. Austin winks at me and says,

"Welcome to Miami Arts, Shawty" I could practically feel Cassidy's cold glare pierce through me.

"yeah, welcome" Cassidy says in a sickeningly sweet voice. I shiver as they walk away.

"Dis he just call you shawty?" Kira gasps and I nod

"And he did it right in front of cassidy, isn't he dating her?" Trish asks

"Yup, that's Austin Moon for ya, the teenage heartbreaker and it looks like he's got the hots for you" Kira says, "welcome to Miami Arts, Ally"

I sigh.

Yup, welcome to Miami Arts, Ally.


	3. Maybe he isn't so bad

**Haven't wrote in a while so I chose today, to update my story.**

**I usually hate when writers don't update fast but now that I'm the one writing the story, I feel the pressure.**

* * *

><p>I HATE SCHOOL!<p>

You would never believe what happened earlier today! Okay, so I was super excited for my very first day of Miami Arts right?...

**FLASHBACK**

"Yay! Our first day of school, Trish!" I say excitedly. Me and Trish are walking to the main school building from the girl's dorm for our fist day of school. I don't know why but I'm soooooooo excited! I kept yelling the whole way to school. I think Trish is getting annoyed...

"Calm down, Ally! It's not that big of a deal" Trish says and I gasp.

"Not that big of a deal? Not that big of a deal?! It's a super big deal! Today is the day we officially get known as part of Miami Arts!" I say. Trish rolls her eyes and just keeps walking. When we entered the classroom, everybody got quiet and just stared at us.

"ummm...what a warm welcome this is..."I whisper to Trish

"Yup" She replies. We make our way to the back of the back of the classroom which was pretty awkward considering that every pair of eyes in the classroom were on us. What do they want? A few minutes later, we were saved by the teacher finally entering the classroom and starting the lesson.

Ugh...I lay my head on my desk.

I'm sooooooooo bored! I already know everything that the teacher is talking about. Some minutes pass by and the teacher leaves saying that he has a meeting so we have free time.

Just as I was getting ready to cut myself with a sheet of paper to relieve my boredome, the classroom door opens and everybody becomes quite. Wow...is this a thing for them? When the door opens, everybody should suddenly stop talking to make the person walking in feel extra awkward than they already were? It stays quite for a few seconds but then I hear gasps. I raised my head from my position to see what was going on but instead was met face to face with none other than...yup, you guessed it...

Austin Moon

I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't seem to notice the gesture so I voiced out my thoughts.

"Is there something you want?" I ask unsurely

"Yeah" he answers simply and I sigh

"Well, what is it?" I ask

"My chair" He says. I give him a confused look and he rolls his eyes and pointed to my desk. Ok, now i'm more confused.

"You're in my seat" He says slowly, like he was talking to a child. I frown and look around/under the desk and the chair.

"umm...I don't see your name on it" I say smugly and he smirks. He walks around the desk to my side and points at the leg of the chair. I followed his finger and there I see it, 'Property of Austin Moon" was written in small letters. I glare at the writing for a few seconds before glancing up at him.

"See, my name is on it so get off" He says but I stay put. He sighs and puts his hands under my armpits, lifts me up and drops me on the ground, like i'm a kid. He sits on the chair ignoring me.

"If you want somewhere to sit you can always use my lap, i really don't mind." He says with a smirk. I buck at him and growl. "Girls don't growl, it's unlady-like" he says. The class bursts into laughter and I blush. water gathers at the corner of my eyes threatening to spill but i blink rapidly trying to prevent it from falling.

"y-y-you bastard! I hate you!" I yell and run out of the classroom.

"Ally! Ally come back!" I hear Trish calling after me but I keep running. I don't ever want to go back to that classroom if that fire breathing demon is there.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Worst first day ever, right?

So now i'm here, at the school park, sitting on the swings and balling my eyes out. I don't even know why i'm crying, i shouln't be crying over something so stupid. I sniff and a hand suddenly appears in front of my face holding a handkerchief. I look up and see the person I expected least to follow me out here.

"Austin...? What do you want?" I ask, frowning. He ignores my question and wipes the tears from my face with the handkerchief.

"Why are you crying, sweety?" He asks

"Not because you totally embarrassed me in front of the whole class, that's for sure" I say angrily, "and don't call me sweety" He sighs and sits beside me on the grass.

"Look, I didn't mean to embarrass or upset you, I was just playing around" He says and turns to look me in the eyes, "I'm sorry, sweety"

I blush crimson red but turn my face away so he wouldn't see and get the wrong idea.

"It's okay, i guess and I told you to stop calling me sweety" I muttered

"Great! There's a party in the hall tonight and my band is playing. Do you wanna come and watch us?" He asks and i gave him a look, "no, it's not a set up or something. I just want you to experience your first real party here."

I nod slowly, "okay, sure, can Trish come?"

"Bring whoever you want" he says and stands up. He offers a hand to life me up and I take it, "You you at the party, sweety" He winks and walks away. A small smile makes its way to my face but it soon disappeared when i realized...

"I said don't call me sweety!" I yell after him but he just laughs and sends a dismissive wave over is shoulder. I guess Austin Moon isn't so bad after all.


	4. What was that about?

**Hey Hey Hey! I'm back with another chapter for you guys, sorry I've been MIA for a while. I've been really busy and lazy lately.**

**DISCLAIMER: Remember, I do not own Austin and Ally (sad but true)**

**Anyway, here I go!**

* * *

><p>"He totally likes you!"<p>

"No, he doesn't!"

"He so does!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about"

"I do know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about how Austin Moon, Miami Art's playboy, has a crush on you, Miami Art's newbie!"

I sigh. Trish and I have been going at it for almost and hour now. She believes that Austin has a crush on me...I know funny right? I don't know where Trish got that crazy idea from. I invited her over to my dorm to tell her that Austin invited me to his band's concert tonight and she started telling me that Austin likes me. Crazy right?

"Trish, can we please change the topic?" I say, going through my closet, "Preferably to what I'm going to wear to the concert?"

"To impress Austin?" Trish teases. I glare at her and she lifts her hands up in surrender, "ok, ok, concert outfits. got it"

"Thank you," I sigh and grab a red tank top from my closet, "what do you think of this?"

Trish hums and shakes her head no, "It's way too plain, try something more wow"

"Okay" I put back the tank top and pull out a red and white halter top with a low turtle neck, "Then how about this one?"

Trish claps once, "yes, that's it! Where it with that pleated high waist black skirt I bought for you"

I got the skirt from my closet with my ROMWE head print platform boots, "Great! I got what I'm gonna wear, now it's your turn"

"Way ahead of you sweety" She says and shows me her outfit.

"Great!" I say and glance at the clock, 6:30, "we have 30 minutes to change and get to Deluxe"

I run into the bathroom with my clothes in my hand and poked my head out the door, "Fill free to change there if you want" I get back in only to look back out again, "oh, and don't call me sweety"

"Why, is it reserved for Austin?" Trish teases. I glare at her and she laughs.

**FAST FORWARD**

Trish and I got there pretty late (Trish kept making a big deal about wearing Asian cheetah print instead of leopard print) but we made it before Fallback started. As, me and Trish went to get something to drink, I felt hands sneak around my eyes.

"Hey sweety, guess who" A voice whispered in my ear. I roll my eyes and remove the hands from my face. I totally knew who it was, the 'sweety' gave him away completely.

I turn around to face him, "how many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that before it goes through that thick skull of yours?"

He smirks, "Maybe talking doesn't help" I roll my eyes , "Your eye balls will fall off if you keep rolling your eyes like that" I roll my eyes again, "See, there you go again, don't say I didn't warn you"

"You're unbelievable"

He shrugs, "So I've been told"

I scoff, "Why are you here talking to me anyway, wouldn't you rather be sucking faces with Cashitty"

"Wait a minute, is that jealousy I hear in your voice, sweety?" he smirks

"In your dreams, Moon"

"You don't wanna know what goes on in my dreams, hun"

"Don't add another one of your stupid pet names on my list, Moon. Anyway, when are you guys even going on?"

"In a couple of minutes actually, I'll see you later, sweety" He says, kisses my cheek, and walks away. I stood there dazed until Trish taps me.

"I told you he liked you"

"No he doesn't..." I say and wipe my cheek, I mean, that would be crazy...right? Anyway, I can't spend my night thinking of things like this. We see Austin and the band walking up on stage so we moved up closer to the stage.

"Wassup Miami Arts!" Austin yelled and the crowd yelled right back, "we'll be singing a few songs for you guys. Some you've heard before but others are brand new, so get ready to rock!"

**Dance Dance **(Fall Out Boy)

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_  
><em>Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic", or just stuck to my tongue<em>  
><em>Weighed down with words too over-dramatic<em>  
><em>Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"<em>  
><em>Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."<em>

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
><em>And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds<em>  
><em>These words are all I have so I'll write them<em>  
><em>So you need them just to get by<em>

_Dance, dance_  
><em>We're falling apart to half time<em>  
><em>Dance, dance<em>  
><em>And these are the lives you'd love to lead<em>  
><em>Dance, this is the way they'd love<em>  
><em>If they knew how misery loved me<em>

_You always fold just before you're found out_  
><em>Drink up it's last call,<em>  
><em>Last resort<em>  
><em>But only the first mistake<em>

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
><em>And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds<em>  
><em>These words are all I have so I'll write them<em>  
><em>So you need them just to get by<em>

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_  
><em>You've been saving for his mattress, love<em>

_Dance, dance_  
><em>We're falling apart to half time<em>  
><em>Dance, dance<em>  
><em>And these are the lives you'd love to lead<em>  
><em>Dance, this is the way they'd love<em>  
><em>If they knew how misery loved me<em>

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_  
><em>You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)<em>  
><em>I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me<em>

_Dance, dance_  
><em>We're falling apart to half time<em>  
><em>Dance, dance<em>  
><em>And these are the lives you'd love to lead<em>

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_  
><em>Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)<em>  
><em>Dance this is the way they'd love<em>  
><em>If they knew how misery loved me<em>

_Dance, dance (4x)_

The song ended with a rain of applause and cheers from the crowd. Wow, they really love them, don't they. I've only heard them play twice but I can feel the strong and powerful words of meaning in their songs. Their energy and confidence up on stage makes me feel like I'm up their performing with them, It's that powerful. I hate to admit it, but Austin was born to perform.

"Our next song is a brand new one. We've ever performed it live before so you guys will be the first to hear it. Enjoy!"

**Demons **(Imagine Dragons)

_When the days are cold_  
><em>And the cards all fold<em>  
><em>And the saints we see<em>  
><em>Are all made of gold<em>

_When your dreams all fail_  
><em>And the ones we hail<em>  
><em>Are the worst of all<em>  
><em>And the blood's run stale<em>

_I wanna hide the truth_  
><em>I wanna shelter you<em>  
><em>But with the beast inside<em>  
><em>There's nowhere we can hide<em>

_No matter what we breed_  
><em>We still are made of greed<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>

_When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>Don't get too close<em>  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>

_At the curtain's call_  
><em>It's the last of all<em>  
><em>When the lights fade out<em>  
><em>All the sinners crawl<em>

_So they dug your grave_  
><em>And the masquerade<em>  
><em>Will come calling out<em>  
><em>At the mess you made<em>

_Don't wanna let you down_  
><em>But I am hell bound<em>  
><em>Though this is all for you<em>  
><em>Don't wanna hide the truth<em>

_No matter what we breed_  
><em>We still are made of greed<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>

_When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>Don't get too close<em>  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>

_They say it's what you make_  
><em>I say it's up to fate<em>  
><em>It's woven in my soul<em>  
><em>I need to let you go<em>

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
><em>I wanna save that light<em>  
><em>I can't escape this now<em>  
><em>Unless you show me how<em>

_When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>Don't get too close<em>  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>

Wow...that song really hit me in the heart. The emotion he put into it leads me to believe that this is not just a song to him. He' so different when he is performing. I'll have to ask him about it sometime. After a few more songs from them, the show was over and people were starting to leave. Trish and I made our way towards the band to congratulate them.

"Hey, enjoyed the show, sweety?" Austin said. I've decided to give up on trying to get him not to call me that because obviously, it's not going to happen.

"Surprisingly" I smirk

He pouts, brings his hands up to his chest and fakes offense, "ouch, that hurt, now I know how much faith you have in me"

I stick my tongue out at him and was shocked when he grabbed it, "Let me go you bastard!" I tried to say but it didn't come out the way I wanted because he was freaking holding my tongue.

"A sharp tongue you've got there. Makes me wonder what else it's good for" He smirks as my eyes widen, "what's wrong, sweety, cat got your tongue?" I smack his hand and he finally lets go of my tongue.

"No, a dog had my tongue" I scowl and he laughs, "what's so funny?"

"No, it's just...you're really entertaining, not many people, especially girls, have the guts to talk back to me." He explains, "There's only one girl who has ever talked to me like that but she...never mind, forget I said anything" I look at him questionably but he ignored it, "I'll see you tomorrow" he says and walks away.

What was that about?


	5. It's Ally's Turn

**How are you liking the story so far?**

**Austin has some secrets doesn't he? I can't wait to find out what he's hiding!**

**Ally's singing in this chapter...finally, I had to beg her for hours!**

**Remember, I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

* * *

><p>"You look dead" Said Trish as we make our way to class.<p>

"Thanks, that's what I was going for" I replied sarcastically, "I stayed up all night freaking out about the class project."

"Come on Ally, I know you'll do great!"

"Yeah, you know that but I don't know that and that's the problem. You and I know that I'm not good at singing in front of people I'm not comfortable with" I say

"Just pretend we're back home in front of our parents" She says and then smirks, "Or just imagine everybody as Austin Moon"

I smack her arm, "That's so not funny. Why would Ms. Davis even pick me to represent our class at Deluxe tonight? Cashitty wanted to do it really bad, she should've chosen her."

"Cashitty?" She asks

"Yeah, it's kinda my pet name for her. I swear she'll love it." I smirk

Trish laughs, "Anyway, Ms. Davis said that Cassidy already had her fair share of singing there. She said it was time for something new and I'm guessing that's you"

I sigh, "I guess so. I hope it goes well."

"You'll be fine, better than fine" Trish says

"If you say so"

When we get to class, we take our seats and surprisingly, Austin was there.

"Good Morning, sweety" He says

"What got you up so early this morning? You usually get here 10 minutes before class is over" I say

He smirks, "Glad to know that you wait for me to get to class every morning"

I scoff, "whatever, just answer the question"

He smiles, "I came early just for you"

I roll my eyes, "you love torturing me, don't you?"

"I enjoy it"

"You're a douche, you know that?"

He smirks, "What's got your panties in a twist, sweety. I know it's not me"

I sigh, "I'm performing at Deluxe today"

"Stage fright?" he asks

"Kinda"

He smirks, "I guess I'm coming to support my precious"

"Whoever that is" I shrug and he laughs

**FAST FORWARD**

Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak...

"Next up, make some noise for Ally Dawson!" The MC says

OMG, I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out, I'm freaking...

"You ready Ally?" Trish says

"No, no, no, no, no, I so can't do this"

"Pull yourself together Ally, you got this" She says

"Yup, you definitely got this" A voice behind me says, I turn around and came face to face with Austin, "or are you gonna chicken out?"

My eye twitches, "What did you say?"

He smirks, "I said are you gonna chicken out? Cause I totally understand if you wanna run away right now"

I glare at him, "I'll show you who's a chicken"

I grabbed my guitar and walk right past him onto the stage to do my thing. When I see the crowd and hear all the cheers, it made my heart skip a beat. In a good way of course.

"How're you doing Miami Arts? I'm Ally Dawson and I'm gonna sing ya'll a song. Hope you like it."

**Parallel Lives **(Azizah Rowen)

_Here we are leading parallel lives _  
><em>Wanting <em>  
><em>Tried and tried but I couldn't stop in time <em>  
><em>Falling, only now I stand <em>  
><em>Questioning all that I am <em>  
><em>What's the large plan <em>  
><em>Will I be holding your hand? <em>

_But time will tell _  
><em>The leaves have fallen <em>  
><em>I could be whole if you were with me, oh <em>  
><em>Time will tell <em>

_Here I am and I'm longing to see _  
><em>Your smile <em>  
><em>Feel your touch <em>  
><em>It's no longer a dream <em>  
><em>Stay awhile <em>  
><em>I float, and soar <em>  
><em>A heavenly creature no more <em>  
><em>You are mine, I'm sure <em>  
><em>Pain of the past is a blur <em>

_But time will tell _  
><em>The leaves have fallen <em>  
><em>I could be, whole if you were with me <em>  
><em>Time will tell <em>

_I see you here _  
><em>You are my dream <em>  
><em>The end is near <em>  
><em>But time will tell <em>  
><em>The leaves have fallen <em>

_I could be whole if you were with me, oh _

_Time will tell _  
><em>I could be whole if you were with me, oh <em>  
><em>Time will tell.<em>

I closed my eyes almost throughout my whole performance but when I hear the loud cheering after I was done, my eyes swung open and a smile made it's way across my face. I gasp when the crowd started yelling for me to sing another song.

"Well what the crowd says, goes. What do you say, Ally Dawson, how about another song for your fans?" The MC says

"Are you serious, I mean-"

"Ally just sing a song for us!" Austin yelled from backstage and the crowd cheered louder.

"Um... I so wasn't prepared for this but, I'll do it. This next song means a lot to me so I really hope you love it as much a I do"

**Battle Cry **(Kyler England)

_i gathered up all the sticks and stones_  
><em>built a wall to keep out the ghosts<em>  
><em>but they walk through walls<em>  
><em>and i'm trapped inside<em>  
><em>oh oh oh oh<em>

_filled my lungs up with air_  
><em>and hoped they'd carry me off like a hot balloon somewhere<em>  
><em>but now i can't breathe<em>  
><em>i'm still on the ground<em>  
><em>oh oh oh oh<em>

_where there's shadow there is light_  
><em>love is in the battle cry<em>  
><em>even in the darkest night<em>  
><em>there is shadow and there is light<em>  
><em>oh there is light<em>

_when your world falls apart_  
><em>every question opens up a new room in your heart<em>  
><em>and now you get lost<em>  
><em>wandering the halls<em>  
><em>oh oh oh oh<em>

_where there's shadow there is light_  
><em>love is in the battle cry<em>  
><em>even in the darkest night<em>  
><em>there is shadow and there is light<em>  
><em>oh there is light<em>

_hold your heart up to the fire_  
><em>walk across a razor wire<em>  
><em>even in the cruelest fight<em>  
><em>love is in the battle cry<em>  
><em>love is in the battle cry<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>

The applause doubled when I finished my second song. I smile and wave at the crowd then walk back stage. Wow, that felt good. I should do this more often.

"Looks like I've got some competition" Austin smirks

"Looks like you do" I reply with my own smirk

Trish runs up to me and wraps me in a hug, "You did great Ally! They so love you"

I laugh, "Thanks Trish, I wish I could do it all over again"

"You kinda can" Austin says

I turn towards him, "I can?"

He nods, "Yeah, you can, tomorrow the band and I are going to busk at the park close to the school. You can come and sing with us if you want."

"But I don't know any of your songs"

"Don't worry, we'll be doing covers" he says

I look at Trish, "Do you want to come too, Trish?"

She shook her head no, "Kira and I have a project to do for Technology"

"Ok, let's go" I say. We head towards the exit and i pause to look at Austin, "See you tomorrow, Austin"


	6. Busking and Double Trouble

**Here's another update! Oh, I'm writing another Austin and Ally fanfic called "Just My Luck" so please read that as well. It's gonna have a great plot, if i do say so myself...*cough couch***

**I just posted the first chapter, so enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!<p>

Who is it? Why are they here? What time is it? Hmm, they can wait. I'll just sleep for 5 more minutes...

"Sweety, open the door"

My eyes shoot open and I seat up straight on my bed...I could've sworn I heard Austin...was it my imagination? Why would I be imagining his voice anyway?

"Come on, hun, open the door"

There it is again, I knew I wasn't imagining it! I hop off my bed, rushed towards the door, opened it and there he was, smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I say

He smiles and walks into my room, "I came to wake my princess up. I was hopping to do it with a kiss but the door was unfortunately locked"

"Wow, did you miss me that much to come and wake me up at 8 in the morning?" I say sarcastically

He smirks, "Actually, yes and I'm happy I did because I get to see you dressed like that"

I look at him questionably then look down at myself and blush crimson red. I'm in a tank top with no bra on and really short pajama shorts. I scream and push Austin out of my room.

"Get out you pervert!" I yell then close and lock my door. I can hear his laughter from outside.

"Get ready, sweety, you have to come with me to band rehearsal so you can know the songs that we are going to busk to" He says

"O-ok, j-just wait out there, i'll be right out" I say

I run into my closet, grab my overalls, crop top, converse, and baseball socks. I quickly get changed, open my door, and walk out.

"Ok, let's go" I say

Austin pouted, "why did you change? You looked hot"

I glare at him, "One of these days, imma smack you so hard, you'll land in Europe"

I smirks, "You'll come with right? It'll be like our honeymoon"

I scowl, "If you don't stop talking and just keep walking..."

"Are you gonna finish your sentence?"

"Shut up!"

**FAST FORWARD**

"Okay guys, let's discuss what songs we're going to sing" Dez says

"Well, we have to sing Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love" Kevin says

"I love that song!" I say

"Really? You listen to Ed Sheeran?" Austin asks

"Of Course I do"

"Guess were doing it then" Danny says

We spent like two hours preparing songs to busk to. Actually we spent most of our time telling lame jokes and funny stories about each other. At 10 O'clock, the band got their acoustic guitars (well except for Kevin, since he plays drums he got a stool) and we make our way to the park.

When we got there, we found a great place to sing and attract attention well.

"Ready guys?" Austin asks, "And sweety?"

We all answered with a chorus of sure, yeah, and yups.

"Great, then let's start with Give Me Love"

When we begin playing, people paused what they were doing to look at us. Others even moved closer to hear us better.

**Give Me Love **(Demi Lovato Cover)

_Ally:_

_Give me love like her,_  
><em>'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,<em>  
><em>Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,<em>  
><em>Told you I'd let them go,<em>

_And that I'll fight my corner,_  
><em>Maybe tonight I'll call ya,<em>  
><em>After my blood turns into alcohol,<em>  
><em>No, I just wanna hold ya.<em>

_Austin & Ally:_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
><em>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love (3x)<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, give me love,<em>

_Austin:_

_Give me love like never before,_  
><em>'Cause lately I've been craving more,<em>  
><em>And it's been a while but I still feel the same,<em>  
><em>Maybe I should let you go,<em>

_You know I'll fight my corner,_  
><em>And that tonight I'll call ya,<em>  
><em>After my blood is drowning in alcohol,<em>  
><em>No, I just wanna hold ya.<em>

_Austin and Ally:_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
><em>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
><em>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love (5x)<em>

_Austin:_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (12x)_

_Ally:_

_(love me, give me love, love me)_  
><em>(give me love, give me love, give me love)<em>

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love (9x)_

We end the song and the applause and cheers were deafening. We bow and say our thank yous.

"So, Sweety, do you want to do a solo?" Austin asks

"I can't, this is you guy's thing. I can't do a solo" I say and shake my head no.

"Don't worry about it, Ally, just pick a song and we'll play it" Dez says and the others nod

"Alright, how about...La La Land by Demi Lovato?" I ask

"Great choice but can you handle it?" Austin says with a smirk

I put on a smirk of my own, "Watch me" I say as they start playing.

**La La Land **(Demi Lovato)

_I am confident but_  
><em>I still have my moments.<em>  
><em>Baby, that's just me.<em>

_I'm not a supermodel,_  
><em>I still eat McDonald's.<em>  
><em>Baby, that's just me.<em>

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
><em>Of losing everything.<em>  
><em>Because of where I<em>  
><em>Had my start and where I made my name<em>  
><em>Well everything's the same<em>  
><em>In the la-la land machine, machine.<em>

_Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?_  
><em>Well, baby, that's just me!<em>

_And who said I can't be single_  
><em>And have to go out and MINGLE<em>  
><em>Baby, that's not me, no, no.<em>

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
><em>Of losing everything.<em>  
><em>Because of where I<em>  
><em>Had my start and where I made my name<em>  
><em>Well, everything's the same<em>  
><em>In the la-la land.<em>

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_  
><em>'Cause nothing else is real<em>  
><em>In the la-la land appeal<em>

_Some may say I need to be afraid_  
><em>Of losing everything<em>  
><em>Because of where I<em>  
><em>Had my start and where I made my name<em>  
><em>Well, everything's the same<em>  
><em>In the la-la land machine<em>

_Well, I'm not gonna change_  
><em>In the la-la land machine<em>  
><em>I will stay the same<em>  
><em>In the la-la land...<em>

_Machine(3x)_

_I won't change anything in my life_

_The Band:_  
><em>(I won't change anything in my life)<em>

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_The Band:_  
><em>(I'm staying myself tonight)<em>

_La la la la la..._

Gosh, I love that song. Plus, it seems like the crowd really liked it too. I smile and wave at them.

"Wow, great as ever Austin" Says an unknown voice, I turn to my right. There stood a guy with deep brown hair and tan. A curly/Afro hair guy was standing next to him.

"Ugh...Dallas, Trent, what do you guys want?" Austin says with a frown

The Dallas guy smirks, "we want to show you what a real performance looks like"

"We don't want to fight, ok, so just leave" Dez says

Trent laughs, "what? You scared you'll lose, just like last year?"

"Nobody's scared of you guys. We can beat you any day" Danny says

"How about on Friday. That's when the talent battle at Deluxe is?" Dallas says

"We were gonna participate anyway, so we'll see you there" Kevin says

"We won last year and we can win again" Trent says

Austin scowls, "we'll see about that" he says and the duo walk away

"Who were they?" I ask

"They call themselves, Double Trouble. We've been competing for about 2 years and ever since they won last year's talent battle, they walking around like kings and think they're so much better than us. I pisses me off" Austin says with a frown

"Well, I already don't like them" I say

"Great, we don't like them either" Austin says with a smile

I'm glad I could get him to smile again, I'm not use to frowny Austin.


	7. Stuck On You

**I'm super happy that you guys like my story! I've been updating pretty fast lately because I love writing this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

><p>"So, how was busking?" Trish asks<p>

"Great but I met this duo called, Double Trouble and it seems like them and the band go way back" I say, "apparently, the duo won last years talent battle and they act like they own music."

Trish scoffs, "You have got to be kidding me"

I smile, "I know right? I couldn't believe them either"

Trish and I are in my dorm just hanging out because we haven't hung out much lately. I mean, I missed my best friend and I can't abandon her like that.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Trish and I look at eachother.

"I wonder who it is" I say

I walk toward the door then opened it...

"Hey sweety", Yup it's him

"Why are you here" I ask

"I came to invite you to our band's rehearsal. We're practicing for the talent battle" Austin says

"Why do you want me to come?" I ask suspiciously

"Because I love being with you, princess" He says with a smile

I blush, "Sh-shut up! Do you do always do that?"

He smirks, "Always do what?"

I scowl, "THAT!"

He laughs, "what?"

I groan, "you are so annoying"

Trish coughs to get our attention, "Oh, hey Trish, I didn't see you there" Austin says

Trish laughs, "How could you when you guys, Mr. and Mrs. Moon, are too busy with your lover's quarrel?"

"It's not a lover's quarrel!" I say

"So, would you like to come to our rehearsal too, Trish?" Austin asks

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do" Trish says and they start walking away

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I yell and run after them.

**FAST FORWARD**

"So, guys, I found out that this year's talent battle is going to be a bit different than last year's" Austin says

"What's different about it?" Kevin asks

"Well, the're stages now, you know, like different rounds per week" Austin explains

"So you'll need a different song for each stage?" I ask

"Yup" Dez answers

"Now we have more chances to take down Double Trouble, right?" Danny says

We all laugh, "yeah" Trish answers

"Oh but there's also bad news" Elliot says, "guys we should tell him"

"Ugh, bad news? Hit me, I'm ready for it" Austin says

"Yeah...I don't think your ready for it" Dez say

Austin frowns, "just tell me"

The boys look at one another, "Well, Crystal's gonna be there...as you know, Dallas' girlfriend"

Austin's eyes widen, "Are you kidding me? I'm so not ready for this! Why didn't you guys tell me earlier?!"

"We just found out this morning when we saw Crystal and Dallas sucking faces" Dez says

Austin started pacing back and forth, "This is not good, this is so not good"

I frown, "Who's Crystal?"

Suddenly, all the boys stop what they are doing and stare at me.

"Nobody you need to worry about, just forget about it" Austin says

A wave of anger rushes through me, "why won't you tell me? I want to know!"

Austin's eye twitches, "I said forget about it!" He yells

I gasp, Trish gasps, the band gasps.

Austin gasps, "I-i'm sorry sweety, I really didn't mean it..."

I glare at him, run back to my dorm room, and lock my door. How could he raise his voice at me like that? I just wanted to know who she is, that's not a crime. He has never raised his voice at me before and if this 'Crystal' girl can make him then who is she? I don't even know why I'm so upset, this shouldn't phase me at all.

I hear a knock on my door, "Sweety please let me in"

"Go away!" I yell

He sighs and then there's silence...Did he leave? How can he leave when he knows that I'm upset? He isn't even going to try harder? I didn't even get to make him beg! How dare he? I was busy complaining to myself when I hear a guitar playing then singing coming from outside my door.

**Stuck On You **(Ross Lynch)

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_Okay maybe I'm shy_  
><em>But usually I speak my mind<em>  
><em>But by your side, I'm tongue tied<em>

_Sweaty palms, I turn red_  
><em>You think I have no confidence<em>  
><em>But I do, just not with you<em>

_Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_  
><em>Yeah...<em>

_So forgive me_  
><em>If I'm doing this all wrong<em>  
><em>I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you<em>  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on you<em>

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_  
><em>Cause I told Mom about you, I told her<em>  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on you<em>  
><em>And like the night sticks to the moon...<em>

_Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_Look at me, perfectionist_  
><em>Yeah I'm a workaholic<em>  
><em>But on my phone, I feel at home<em>

_I don't like rules_  
><em>But make my bed<em>  
><em>Floss to keep my teeth perfect<em>  
><em>Yeah it's true, I got issues<em>

_So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_  
><em>Yeah...<em>

I ran to the door and opened it but he continued singing.

_So forgive me._  
><em>If I'm doing this all wrong<em>  
><em>I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you<em>  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on you<em>

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_  
><em>Cause I told Mom about you, I told her<em>  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on you<em>  
><em>And like the night sticks to the moon...<em>

_Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_I'm stuck on you_

"So, do you forgive me?" Austin asks

"aww, Austin!" I gush

He shrugs smugly, "I know, i'm a nice guy"

"No, That still didn't tell me who Crystal is" I say

He sighs, "Look, Ally, it's a touchy subject for me so I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I'm sure I'll be able to tell you someday but just not today"

I smile, "You called me by my name"

He smirks, "Oh you want me to go back to calling you sweety?"

"No!" I say

He laughs, "Too late! So did you get the song's message?"

I smirk, "there was a message?" I say innocently, "I didn't even know. I guess you have to tell me what it was"

"Oh come on, sweety!"

"Say it or I'm locking you out of my dorm" I threaten

He sighs, "Ally i-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it" I say

"Come on, Ally!"

"Ok, ok, my answer is yes and I will never tell you my middle name" I say

He laughs and hugs me, "I'll figure it out somehow"


	8. Crystal's Here!

**Update time! So auslly is together now but who is Crystal? I don't you, you don't know, nobody knows. I'm excited to find out who she is.**

**DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

><p>"You're so cute"<p>

"No, you're so cute"

"No, you're so cute"

"We get it! Keep your mushy PDA to yourself, please!" Trish yells

"Yeah, man, it's disturbing" Dez agrees

Austin laughs, "you're just jealous because you don't have an amazing girlfriend like ally"

"Aww, you think I'm amazing?" I gush

"Of course, sweety"

"UGH!" Trish yells

I laugh, "we're just messing with you, Trish"

She pouts, "well stop it. It's already painful enough that Austin stole my best friend"

"Trish you know I still love you!" I say and pull her into a hug

"Hey!" Austin pouts

"You too" I say

Me, Austin, Trish, Dez, Kevin, Danny, and Elliot are at the park preparing music for the Talent Battle this Friday. It's so close!

"Oh, Ally, why aren't you participating in the battle too?" Elliot asks

"Oh no, I'm just gonna sit back and watch. This is my first year here so I want to know how everything works first before I start throwing myself into it." I explain

"Ok. I'm kinda glad that your not joining because that'll be one more person to try and beat on top of Dallas and Trent" Danny says

I laugh, "You better enjoy that feeling while you can"

"Austin?" Calls a voice from afar, "Austin Moon? Is it really you?" The voice gets closer and soon I can see a girl figure making her way towards us. She has beautiful bubblegum blonde hair, flawless semi tan skin, sparkly green eyes and a dazzling smile. I feel Austin stiffen next to me.

Her smile widens, "It really is you, I can't believe it!" she says and throws herself at him in a hug. Austin just sits still with wide eyes. After a few seconds, she detaches herself from him, stands up and smile.

"Hey, Dez, Danny, Kevin, Elliot" she says but the boys just sit there.

What's wrong with them?

She turns towards Trish and I, "I've never seen you two before, are you guys new?"

I nod, "um, yeah, we just got here this year"

"What are you doing here?" Kevin mutters

She smiles brightly but I can see some hidden emotions behind her happy facade, "I came to visit Dallas and cheer him on at the Talent Battle"

"Can you please leave?" Austin whispers

"But, I came to say hi and ask if we can hang out sometime? You know, for old times sake" She pouts

"I said leave!" Austin yells

I gasp, "Austin! Don't be so rude!"

He glances at me and looks away, "sorry..."

I see the girl's eyes widen a bit and she looks my way. There is something in her eyes that I can't quite pin point but it gives me the chills but as soon as it came, it disappeared.

I smile and stretch my hand out for a shake, "Hi, i'm Ally, Austin's girlfriend"

She glares at my hand, "Austin's girlfriend?" she asks but then smiles, "I'm Crystal, Austin's ex"

As she says this, Austin slams his hands on the table, "I'm going home" he says, grabs his guitar and walks away.

"Austin, wait!" I yell and follow him. When I finally catch up to him, I grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"What the heck was-" I started but then stopped, tears, is he crying? "Austin are you crying?"

He sniffs and turns away from me, "no, why would I be crying. There's no reason to cry, I...I don't-"

"Shhhh" I cut him off and pull him into a tight hug, "It's okay to cry, Austin, I'm here for you" I say

He wraps his arms tightly around me and digs his head into my shoulder. Seeing him this sad makes me want to bawl my eyes out, it breaks my heart.

"Why would she do that to me? She left me...for money...how could she...sh-she didn't even say goodbye...she told me she was going to see her family, but...she...she..."

"Shhh, it's ok...I won't let her hurt you again" I promise, "but you know, you shouldn't bottle up your feelings like that our you'll explode"

He chuckles and I smile. I rub his back and sing my feelings softly to him.

**Melt The Snow **(Shayne Ward)

_You see love at first is summer time  
><em>_That's when you think that everything's fine  
><em>_No one ever thinks its gonna end  
><em>_But when things go wrong and winter comes  
><em>_You're gonna need to run to someone  
><em>_Left alone you'll just freeze up again  
><em>_But you should know  
><em>_When it gets too cold  
><em>_You're not alone  
><em>_I'll melt the snow_

"I want to help you Austin but you have to let me help you. Don't feel like you have to keep stuff from me to protect me because all it does is pull us farther apart" I say

He removes his head from my shoulder, looks at me and smiles. He picked up his guitar, "Ok, I have something to tell you"

**Try **(Simple Plan)

_I've never been the best at honesty,_  
><em>I've made more mistakes than I can even count,<em>  
><em>But things are gonna be so different now,<em>  
><em>You make me wanna turn it all around.<em>

_I think of all the games that I have played,_  
><em>The unsuspecting people that I've hurt,<em>  
><em>Deep inside I know I don't deserve,<em>  
><em>Another chance to finally make it work.<em>

_But I'll try, to never disappoint you,_  
><em>I'll try, until I get it right,<em>  
><em>I've always been so reckless, all of my life,<em>  
><em>But I'll try,<em>  
><em>For you.<em>

_I've been the best at letting people down,_  
><em>I've never been the kind of person you could trust,<em>  
><em>But if you can give me half a chance I'll show,<em>  
><em>How much I can fix myself for you.<em>

_And I'll try, to never disappoint you,_  
><em>I'll try, until I get it right, (til I get it right)<em>  
><em>I've always been so reckless, all of my life,<em>  
><em>But I'll try...<em>

_This time I won't make up excuses (Cause I don't wanna lose you),_  
><em>Don't give up on me and I'll prove that,<em>  
><em>I can do this!<em>

_I'll try, to never disappoint you,_  
><em>I'll try, until I get it right (till I get it right),<em>  
><em>I've always been so reckless, all of my life,<em>  
><em>But I'll try,<em>  
><em>For you.<em>

_(Never been the best at honesty, you know that you could never count on me)_  
><em>I'll try for you!<em>  
><em>(But if you give me half a chance I'll show, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you!)<em>  
><em>I'll try for you!<em>

_I've always been so reckless, all of my life,_  
><em>But I'll try,<em>  
><em>For you.<em>

"Thank you, Ally" He says

"Your welcome" I say

We smile and lean towards each other. I feel a rush down my spine when our lips touch.

Now I know I have to keep an eye on Crystal. Austin obviously still has slight feelings for her but I'm going to work hard to make his heart mine. All of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's who Crystal is...I so don't like her already.<strong>


	9. Party Problems

**So I've been really busy lately with dance rehearsals, church, and family outings BUT I'M BACK, BABY with a new chapter!**

**I'm glad that you guys like my story, plz keep reading and reviewing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

><p>"Ally, you are so losing it" I tell myself<p>

So, keeping my eyes on Crystal is harder than I thought. I swear she's like a ninja. It's like she's figuratively everywhere but literally nowhere. I really don't even know why I'm so worried, I know Austin's mine but I can't help but see her as a threat in some way. I just know that when I'm least expecting it, she'll take her perfectly manicured finger nails and grab him. I so don't want that.

"Hey Als!"

I turn around and Austin and running towards me. I smile and wave, "hey, why in such a hurry?"

"I've been looking for you all day!" He says

"What for?" I ask

"What? I can't miss my girlfriend?" He pouts

I roll my eyes playfully, "No, but I know that's not why you've been looking for me"

He smile, "how do you know?"

I smirk, "Austin, you're like an open book"

He laughs, "Ok, fine. i wanted to tell you that Kevin is having a party tonight. It's gonna be wild! His words not mine. So are you coming?"

I sigh, "Sorry, Austin, I promised Trish that we'll have a girl's night today because we've not been spending as much time together ever since we started dating"

His smile fades a little as he sighs, "Oh, really? Well maybe I shouldn't go since you're not going"

I shake my head no, "No, you should go and have fun with the guys. Just don't get drunk, stay away from alcohol they're not good for you"

"Ok but Are you sure i should go?" He asks

I smile, "What else are you gonna do tonight?"

He laughs, "good point. Let's get to class before we're late"

"Yeah, ok"

**TIME SKIP**

"Ready for our girl's night, Ally?" Trish asks

"Yup!" I answer

"You know we can go to the party, right?"

I smile, "yeah but I wanted to have our girl's night, like old times!"

She smiles, "yeah, me too. Remember when we took your mom's nail polish collection and tried to do each other's nails because we saw the 6th graders with it?"

I laugh, "Yeah, it was all your fault!"

She gasps, "what?! It was not!"

I nod, "yes it was! You told me that it'll makes us cooler and prettier and them when I said no, you grabbed me and locked me in the closet till I said yes"

She laughs, "I guess it kinda was my fault we ended up painting more of the floor and walls than our nails"

I scowl playfully, "yeah, my parents totally flipped out when they got back home and saw the mess"

She smiles, "yeah, good times"

I nod, "good times"

Trish gets off her bed and goes to the movie cabinet, "what movie do you want to watch"

"How about, Divergent?" I suggest, "have you finished the book?"

She bites her bottom lip, "See, what had happened was-"

"You haven't started have you" I say

"Not even past the title" She admits

"Well, we might as well watch the movie cause I know you're not going to read it" I say

"Kay!" She answers and grabs the movie.

"I'll get the snacks!" I say and make my way to our kitchen cabinets.

Trish puts the CD in and pauses it, "So what's up with you and Crystal?"

I glance back at her, "Nothing really"

She gives me a look that reads 'really?', "I know there's something up, I see how you look at her and how you cling to Austin when she's around"

I sigh as I lay the snacks on the living room table, "It's just...I feel like she's gonna take Austin away from me when I let my guard down, you know? I'm probably just overreacting though"

Trish nods, "yeah, nothing wrong with being jealous but Austin is totally whipped. You don't even have to worry about that"

I smile, "guess not"

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**

"Hey, Austin!" I here a voice call

I turn to face the person, "Hey Kevin, great party!"

He smiles, "Thanks, bro!" He yells over the music, "Do you want a drink?"

I shake my head, "I don't really drink" plus Ally said I shouldn't.

He smacks my shoulder, "C'mon Austin, have fun!"

I smile, Kevin is always hyper when he's tipsy, "Okay, but just a bit" I follow him to the kitchen and he hands me a bottle of booze.

I take it and pop it open, "thanks, man"

"No problem. I gotta go check on some other people so don't hold back, enjoy yourself" He says and walks away towards the living room. I take a sip of my drink and sigh as I feel the tingling sensation in my throat as the booze washes down. Wow, this is good. I make my way to the living room couch and sit there drinking, then I feel someone sit down next to me.

"Hey, Austie" Crystal says

"What?" I slur out.

She puts her hand on my thigh and laughs, "You're so cute when your drunk!"

"Can you leave me alone?" I say

She smirks, "Sorry but I just can't. You see, I kinda overheard something this morning"

I sigh, "what?"

She spread her hands out, analyzing her nails, "I mean, maybe I heard wrong but I thought Dawson had told you to stay away from alcohol and not to get drunk?"

My eyes widen, "Shit!" I mutter under my breath, "So? It has nothing to do with you"

She laughs "Oh, I guess your right."

I scowl, I can't think of anything to say...My mind's all fuzzy from the booze. Crystal places her hands on my shoulders and push me down on the couch.

She climbs on top of me, "I miss you Austie, come back to me. I don't care about Dallas, I want you" She whispers in my ear and I'm speechless. Her hands wrap behind my neck and she starts leaning in, my breath hitches as her lips touch mine.

Crystal's kissing me...

I close my eyes to kiss her back but then a picture of Ally flashed in the back of my mind and I push her off me. What was I about to do?

"What are you doing?!" I yell and furiously wipe my lips.

She smirks, "You know you liked it"

I glare at her. I have to get out of here! I make my way towards the door.

"Hey Austin!"

I turn around to see Dez, "I kissed Crystal...Crystal kissed me" I say with frantic eyes

Dez's eyes widen, "Calm down, Austin"

I glare at him, "how can I be calm? What am I gonna tell Ally? She told me not to drink, she said drinking makes you do stupid thing, but did I listen to her? NO! I went and kissed Crystal and now she's gonna hate me forever!"

Dez grabs my shoulders, "Let's go to our dorm and talk this out, ok?"

I nod and we leave.

I am so screwed!


	10. Not A Bad Day

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Are you guys ready for a new chapter? I certainly am. Thanks for continuing to read and follow my story and reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling horrible today. I just know today's gonna be a bad day, I can feel it. I really don't want to tell Ally what happened at the party but Dez said I should and when I asked why, he said because he was the love whisperer. Funny because nobody calls him that. Anyways, It's not that I don't want to tell her, its just...I don't know how she's going to take it.<p>

"Hey, Austin!" I hear a voice call

I lift my head up and visibly tense up. She raises a brow questionably and I try to hide my suspicious behavior with a nervous smile, "Hey Alls, How was you and Trish's girl's night?"

Her frown drops and was replaced with a bright smile, "It was really fun! We talked about old times, watched a lot of movies and ate a lot of sweets"

I smile fondly. She's so cute, "glad you had fun"

She nods, "So, how was the party"

My smile turned tight, "Uh, it was good. Lots of booze"

She laughs, "You didn't drink any right?"

I cough nervously, "um..yeah...o-of course"

She frowns a bit, "Are you okay, Austin?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine"

She touches my arm, "Are you sure? 'Cause you don't seem fine"

I step back a bit, her hand falling from my arm, "I'm okay, really, you don't need to worry"

She looks at me unsure, "If you say so. Well, I'll see you in class"

I stand still, staring at her back as she walks away, "You're such an idiot, Austin!" I whisper quietly to myself before heading to class.

**FAST FORWARD**

**ALLY P.O.V**

"I'm serious, Trish. I think he's hiding something! I've never seen him so uncomfortable with me" I say, taking a bite of my pickle. Trish and I are sitting outside today for lunch because I had to talk to her about Austin's weird behavior this morning.

"It does sound like it" She says. She places her hand on her chin with a thinking expression on her face. Silence... and then she gasps.

"what?" I ask

She grab my shoulders and shakes me back and forth, "Are you blind? It's totally obvious!"

I place my hands over hers and remove them from my shoulders, "What's obvious?" I ask but she just sits their looking shocked, "Come on Trish! Tell me!"

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly to calm herself down, "Ally...Austin is, he is..." I sit staring, holding my breath, waiting for her breakthrough conclusion.

"...GOING TO PROPOSE!"

I breathe out.

She breathes in.

I star at her.

She stares at me.

I blink.

She blinks.

"Trish?"

"Ally?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I groan loudly

"What?! It could happen!" She tries to defend her ridiculous statement.

"Yeah it _could_ happen, but that's not what's happening!"I say and sigh.

What's really going on with Austin?...

I'm on my way to my dorm building and I can't help but think...school was a drag today. Austin's still acting weird but when I ask him what the problem is, he laughs nervously, says he's fine and waves off the question.

"Hey Ally!"

I turn around and saw somebody I did not expect to see, "Crystal...? What do you want?"

She pulls a sickeningly sweet smile, "I just wanted to ask if you were at the party last night because I saw Austie but not you"

I raise a brow, "Why would you want to know that?"

Her smile widens, "Hmm no reason, just to see if you already knew about me and Austin"

I glare at her suspiciously, "What about you and Austin?"

She giggles obnoxiously, "Nothing much, just that we kissed yesterday"

My eyes widen a bit but then I realize, this is Crystal, "I don't believe you, Austin would never do anything like that to me"

She laughs and pulls out her phone, showing a picture of her and Austin kissing, "Believe it, honey" she says and walks away.

I breathe heavily in and out. My legs are moving but I don't know where I'm going. My mind if flashing back and forth from Austin's face and his and Crystal's kiss. Before I can realize what I'm doing, I've already knocked on Dez and Austin's door. The door opens and when I see Austin's face, I burst into tears.

"Oh my god! Ally, what's wrong?" He says as he pulls me into his room onto the couch.

I slap his hands away from me, "Why would you do this to me? Why?!"

He grabs my hands, "Ally what are you talking about?!"

I try to pull my hands free from his grip but he holds on tight, "You kissed her, Austin, how could you?!"

His grip on my hand loosen and his face drops, "A-Ally, _she_ kissed _me_! I was drunk!"

I sob and try to control my breathing, "You we're drunk?!"

He flinches, "please don't be mad"

"Austin, I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed. Why didn't you tell me everything?" I whisper.

He bites his lip, "I-I was scared...I didn't want to hurt you"

I laugh dryly, "Well, I'm hurting now"

He drops his head and looks to the floor, "I'm sorry Alls, swear it won't happen again. I regret it, I really do. Please forgive me"

I smile softly, "It's okay, Austin, I know you wouldn't willingly kiss Crystal. I was just disappointed that you would keep this from me"

"I'm really sorry, Ally" he says

"I don't think I can forgive you just yet" I say playfully

He gasps in fake shock, "What? Why?"

"I want a song and kiss" I say with a pout, "and then maybe I'll forgive you"

He laughs and grabs his guitar, "fine"

**Austin P.O.V**

**Easy Love **(R5)

_I don't believe in "Nothin' lasts forever"_  
><em>And every time you're feelin' down<em>  
><em>I know we're gonna work it out<em>

_And I know we can't live without each other_  
><em>Ooh oh<em>  
><em>Well nothin' worth havin' comes easy<em>  
><em>And baby you got me singin'<em>

_Lovin' you ain't easy_  
><em>Nothin' ever is<em>  
><em>But I will keep on fightin'<em>  
><em>For a love like this<em>

_You know I wouldn't have it_  
><em>Any other way<em>  
><em>Even when times get tough<em>  
><em>I don't want no easy love<em>

She claps when I finish playing, "That's sweet!"

I bow playfully, "So, how about that kiss?"

She giggles when I place my hands on her waist, "I think you deserve it"

Today wasn't such a bad day after all.


	11. Death and Discoveries

**Chapter 11 is here! In case you don't know, I love writing this story!**

**So, Ally forgave Austin for kissing Crystal (yuck!) and they're back to being mushy gooey. I wonder what's gonna happen next because I honestly don't know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! (sadly)**

* * *

><p>"So, today's the day" I say<p>

"Yup, today's the day" Austin replies

"You guys ready to check the board?" Dez asks

"Yeah, ready" Kevin answers for all of us.

Do you know what day it is? FRIDAY! Do you know what that means? The first stage of the talent battle is announced today! I'm both nervous and excited since Austin and the band asked me to join them perform.

We all walk towards the school's daily schedule board and there hangs the sheet that shows the theme of the first stage.

"Death?" I ask shockingly

"Death?" Danny echo's

"Death" Trish confirms

"What do they mean death?" Elliot asks

"Maybe they mean we should write about loosing someone, literally. Like their really dead" Danny says

"Why would they make us right something like that?" I ask

"I don't know but we have to" Trish says. I notice that Austin's face has gone completely blank and his hands are clenched into a fist so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Are you okay Austin?" I ask

He quickly unclench his hands and smile a tight smile, "Yeah, fine...uh, I gotta get to class" he says and hurries off by himself. Dez smacks Danny's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Danny asks as he rubs his arm.

Dez rolls his eyes, "literally dead? Are you kidding me?"

Danny's eyes widen and his mouth turns into the shape of an 'O', "I'm sorry, I totally forgot about that!"

I stare at then questionably, "forgot about what? Do you guys know what's wrong with Austin?"

Elliot sighs, "Let's just say it's a touchy subject and I don't think he would appreciate us telling you, he has to tell you himself"

I frown, "okay.." i say and the guys quickly head off the way Austin had left

"Maybe he lost somebody before" Trish says

"Huh?"

"Maybe somebody close to him died. That would explain why he reacted that way to the 'death' theme" She explains

"Yeah, that makes sense!" I say

She rolls her eyes, "Gosh Ally, and I thought _you _were the smart one. I guess when it comes to Austin, you get totally brain dead"

I gasp, "nuh-uh!"

She laughs and walks away while I quickly follow.

**FAST FORWARD**

**Austin's P.O.V**

It's break time and I'm in the school's music room. I haven't spoke to Ally all day. I should talk to her later, she's probably really worried.

Did I overreact? I should be over that by now...

I walk over to the piano and began to play one of her favorite songs, 'The River Flows In You'. Tears begin to flow down my cheeks as I continue to play. I hear the door open and instantly stop to see who it was. Ally. She doesn't say a word, she just walks towards me and takes a sit next to me on the piano. She lays her fingers on the keys and begins to play. I recognize the song as 'It's Hard To Say Goodbye' and I join her. As we play, the tears start falling faster and faster, when we finish i turn towards her and was shocked to find her crying as well.

I chuckle and place my hands on her cheeks to brush her tears away, "Why are you crying?"

She sobs and giggles at the same time, "Cause your crying...and that song always gets me so emotional"

I let out a small laugh, "so, did the guys tell you?"

She shakes her head no, "they said you have to tell me yourself. Austin, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to hide anything form me. I'm here for you, no matter what"

I sigh, "I know Ally, It's just..." I sigh again, "this is a really touchy subject for me"

She places her hands on my shoulders, "You can tell me whenever, your really. Take your time"

I sigh. I should tell her. I really want to tell her. She really cares for me, she's not going to leave me, not like everyone else. She's here to stay, she isn't going to leave.

"Okay, I'll tell you" I say. She removes her hands from my shoulders and gives me her full attention, "Okay so It all started when my dad went out on one of his frequent business trips..."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Mommy, when is daddy coming back again?" A 8 year old little boy with beach blond hair says_

_"Next month, Austin" His mom replies_

_Austin sighs sadly, "why is daddy always leaving, mommy? Does daddy not like playing with us?"_

_His mom ruffles his hair, "Of course not honey, he has to go to work so we can have enough money to buy you and your sister all your toys"_

_Austin's face brightens, "so when daddy finish getting money for toys, he'll come play with me and Abby?" _

_The grown women smiles, "of course, honey"_

_Austin jumps up and down happily, "did you here that, Abby? Daddy's gonna come play!" he says as he runs over to his 6 year old little sister._

_"Yay!" she says and hugs her older brother._

_The women smiles at her children's behavior. Her cell phone vibrates and she see's that she has a text from her husband. **I'm not coming back home, don't bother calling. I'm sick of you. **She re-reads the text over and over again as tears begin to roll down her cheeks._

_"Mama?" Abby calls_

_"Mommy, what's wrong?" _Austin says worriedly__

_She ignores her son and daughter, grabs a box of cigarettes from one of the house drawers, lit one and takes a puff._

_"Mommy, what are you doing? Daddy said you should never use that thing" Austin says __angrily, "when daddy comes back he'll be really mad! He will-" he was cut off when his mom throws the cigarette behind her back and slams her hands on the table._

_"Your father is not coming back!" She yells_

_Austin holds onto his sister as they cower at the angry eyes of their mother, "w-what are y-you talking about mommy? You s-said daddy will come play w-with us after work"_

_She growls, "Stop talking about your useless father! I don't want to hear any of you talking about him ever again!" she yells as Abby begins to cry._

_"m-mommy behind you!" Austin yells. His mom turns around and gasps when she sees a huge fire. It begins to spread rapidly._

_"Come on, Austin, Abby, let's get out of here!" _

_The family members hurry outside the front door but Austin soon stops when his socked feet touches the grass on their lawn, "Mommy, where's Abby?!"_

_She gasps and looks all around for her daughter, "She must still be inside! Run to the neighbor's house and tell them to call 911. I'll go get Abby" she says and rushes back into the burning household. _

_"But mommy...!" Austin yells but his mom is already in the house. He sighs and begins to run towards the neighbor's house, when he gets to their doorstep, he franticly pounds on their door. _

_A woman with red hair opens the door, "hi, sweetie, what's the problem?"_

_Austin sobs, "my house in on fire and my mommy and sister are still in there!"_

_The woman gasps, brings Austin into her house, and rushes to the phone._

_A boy with read hair identical to his mothers that looks Austin's age walks up to him, "what's wrong?"_

_Austin cries louder, "my sister and my mom are in my house and it's on fire!"_

_The boy hugs Austin, "don't worry, I'm sure they'll be okay. I'm Dez by the way"_

_Austin sniffs and wipes his face, "I'm Austin"_

_Hours went by and Austin still hasn't heard anything about his mom and his sister until the phone rings. Dez's mom went to answer it. Austin and Dez watch as her face turned from shocked to sadness in a few seconds. When the phone call is over, she walks over to Austin and pulls him onto a tight hug._

_She starts crying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she mumbles_

_Austin frowns, "what's wrong? Who was it?"_

_"It was the police, they said that your mom and sister past away in the fire and your mom did on the way to the hospital" she __explains_

_Austin froze then and there. His whole world came crashing down around him._

**PRESENT TIME**

"...It was the worst day of my life. I had to move in with my dad even though I refused to because what happened was entirely his fault. I couldn't stand looking at him for a second, not that he had any time for me anyway. He spent all his time drowning himself into work and sleeping with different women. I was a mess, I was never myself again until I met the band. The band saved me, I would've just killed mys-"

"Stop right there" Ally cutting me off, "don't you dare say it"

"But-"

"No! Austin, no! I never ever want to here you say that!" She yells as I stare at her, "thoughts like that make me sick!"

I pull her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Als. I won't ever say it"

She hugs me back, "I'm sorry about your mom and your sister"

I sigh, "It's okay, it's not like it was your fault plus I have a great song for us to sing for the first stage"

"Really?" She asks

"Yup, I wrote a a while back but it was too emotional for me to sing" I say

"Will you be able to handle it?" She asks playfully

I laugh, "watch me"


	12. Stage 1

**So you guys now know about Austin's past. I wonder what song they're going to sing? Hmmm...**

**Stage one is next! Gosh I love songs...I really hope you guys listen to the songs that I use that you don't know. If you guys haven't listened to the piano songs that I put in the last chapter, you really should. They're beautiful!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY (sadly)**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2014 talent competition!" says the MC and the crowd goes wild, "This year's gonna be crazy! I'm sure you guys can't wait to see what are last year's champions Double Trouble are going to do this year. We all know it's going to be a tight competition because we have a lot of great talent tonight, for example; Fallback!" The crowd yells louder, "Well, let the battle begin! First up is Daniel Norman!"

"Wow, everybody's so talented!" I say excitedly

Austin chuckles, "well, we do go to Miami Arts Academy. Talent is expected."

I smack his arm, "don't get smart"

He flinches and smiles, "sorry, honey"

We stand backstage watching everybody perform. Wow. This is so going to be a tough competition, I wonder if we'll actually be able to win...What am I talking about! I gotta think positive.

"Next up is Dallas and Trent, aka...wait for it...Double Trouble!" says the MC. The crowd cheers and people lift posters up for them. I see Austin roll his eyes and I giggle.

"Wassup peoples!" Dallas says, "As you all know, we're Double Trouble and we got a fantastic song to sing for you guys!" The backtrack begins to play and I must admit, it scared the crap out of me.

I grab on to Austin in shock and he laughs, "scared?"

I glance at him then quickly let go and scoff, "no"

**"Dead!" **(My Chemical Romance)

_Yeah!_

_And if your heart stops beating_  
><em>I'll be here wondering<em>  
><em>Did you get what you deserve?<em>  
><em>The ending of your life<em>  
><em>And if you get to heaven<em>  
><em>I'll be here waiting, babe<em>  
><em>Did you get what you deserve?<em>  
><em>The end, and if your life won't wait<em>  
><em>Then your heart can't take this<em>

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_  
><em>No one ever had much nice to say<em>  
><em>I think they never liked you anyway<em>  
><em>Oh take me from the hospital bed<em>  
><em>Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.<em>  
><em>And wouldn't it be great If we were dead? <em>  
><em>Ohh dead.<em>

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish_  
><em>You never fell in love<em>  
><em>Did you get what you deserve?<em>  
><em>The ending of your life<em>  
><em>And if you* get to heaven<em>  
><em>I'll be here waiting, babe<em>  
><em>Did you get what you deserve?<em>  
><em>The end, and if your life won't wait<em>  
><em>Then your heart can't take this <em>

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_  
><em>No one ever had much nice to say<em>  
><em>I think they never liked you anyway<em>  
><em>Oh take me from the hospital bed<em>  
><em>Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?<em>  
><em>And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?<em>

_And in my honest observation_  
><em>During this operation<em>  
><em>Found a complication in your heart<em>  
><em>So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)<em>  
><em>Maybe just two weeks to live<em>  
><em>Is that the most the both of you can give?<em>

_One, two, one two three four!_

_LA LA LA LA LA! _  
><em>LA LA LA LA LA LA!<em>  
><em>LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!<em>  
><em>Well come on, <em>  
><em>LA LA LA LA LA!<em>  
><em>LA LA LA LA LA LA! <em>  
><em>LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!<em>  
><em>Oh motherfucker, <em>

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)_  
><em>Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)<em>  
><em>If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)<em>  
><em>Then why are we laughing?<em>  
><em>If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!) <em>  
><em>Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!) <em>  
><em>If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)<em>  
><em>Then why am I dead?<em>  
><em>DEAD!<em>

The crowd was silent...then nervous applause came one at a time. I look at the judges faces, they all looked as shocked and disturbed as Austin, Trish, the guys and I.

"Well..." Kevin says

"That was..." Danny continues

"Very disturbing" Dez finishes

"Yup" Trish agrees

"Why and how could they write something like that?" Austin asks

"I don't even know" I say

"Uh, thank you boys...that was very, um, different" the MC says and the boys bow and leave the stage, "Anyway, next up is Daniel Carter!"

A guy with dirty blond hair walks up on the stage with his guitar and a lot of high pitched screams are heard. Wow, isn't he Mr. popular.

"Yes!" Austin says excitedly

I raise a brow, "what?"

Dez laughs, "Austin loves this guy"

I turn to Austin, "you do?"

He smiles, "Yup. He's songs are amazing! You'll understand when you hear him"

I smile, "then I guess I should pay close attention then"

He must be something if Austin likes him that much.

**"Hotel Ceiling" **(Rixton)

_I can see it coming round full circle my friend._  
><em>On the TV they said they had reported you dead.<em>  
><em>It was my fault 'cause I could've sworn that you said.<em>  
><em>It was easy to find another for your bed.<em>

_How does it feel to leave me this way,_  
><em>When all that you have's been lost in a day?<em>  
><em>Everyone knows, but not what to say.<em>  
><em>I've been wonderin' now.<em>

_I've been staring at the hotel ceiling,_  
><em>Drinking everything I've found this evening,<em>  
><em>Trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling,<em>  
><em>So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely.<em>  
><em>Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this.<em>  
><em>I'm trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling,<em>  
><em>So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now.<em>

_When my eyes open morning pulls me into the view, no_  
><em>I guess I'm only acting in the way that you do.<em>  
><em>Just being alone, no.<em>  
><em>Only time tells me more than I hope, all that I know is<em>  
><em>I'll be finding a fortnight alone and behold.<em>  
><em>I know I shouldn't have let you go.<em>

_I've been staring at the hotel ceiling,_  
><em>Drinking everything I've found this evening,<em>  
><em>Trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling,<em>  
><em>So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely.<em>  
><em>Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this.<em>  
><em>I'm trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling,<em>  
><em>So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now.<em>

_I can see it coming round full circle, my friend._  
><em>On the TV they said they had reported you dead.<em>

Wow. I felt that...it was so beautiful.

"He's amazing..." I say

"Right? His songs are always so great" Austin says

"Austin has been trying to talk to the guy for almost a year now" Dez says

"Why can't you just talk to him?" Trish asks

"I can't just talk to him! The guy's a genius!" Austin says

"That's more of a reason to talk to him" Trish says

Austin sighs, "What would we even talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know...music! Obviously!" she says

"I still can't talk to him!" he says

I laugh, "so is he like, your man crush?"

Austin gasps playfully, "how did you know?"

I laugh and smack his arm, "shut up!"

He laughs, "What? You asked"

I roll my eyes, "anyway, I think we're up next"

He sighs, "yeah..."

"And next up, we have our school's front band, Fallback!" The crowd goes wild, "and joining them for this year's competition is newcomer, Ally Dawson!"

I take his hand in mine, "so, are you ready?"

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "yup, let's do this"

"Good luck guys!" Trish says and we walk onto the stage.

"Hey guys! We're Fallback!" Austin says, "and this is my wonderful girlfriend, who is joining us, Ally Dawson. The song we are going to sing today means a lot to me and I really hope you guys like it"

**"Gone Too Soon" **(Simple Plan)

_**Ally:**  
>Hey there now<br>Where'd you go  
>You left me here so unexpected<br>You changed my life  
>I hope you know<br>cause now I'm lost  
>So unprotected<em>

_In a blink of an eye_  
><em>I never got to say goodbye<em>

_Like a shooting star_  
><em>Flyin' across the room<em>  
><em>So fast so far<em>  
><em>You were gone too soon<em>  
><em>You're part of me<em>  
><em>And I'll never be<em>  
><em>The same here without you<em>  
><em>You were gone too soon<em>

_**Austin:**  
>You were always there<br>and like shining light  
>on my darkest days<br>you were there to guide me_

_Oh I miss you now _  
><em>I wish you could see <em>  
><em>Just how much your memory <em>  
><em>Will always mean to me<em>

_In a blink of an eye_  
><em>I never got to say goodbye<em>

_Like a shooting star_  
><em>Flyin' across the room<em>  
><em>So fast so far<em>  
><em>You were gone too soon<em>  
><em>You're part of me<em>  
><em>And I'll never be<em>  
><em>The same here without you<em>  
><em>You were gone too soon<em>

_**Ally:**  
>Shine on! Shine on!<em>  
><em>To a better place<em>

_**Austin:**  
>Shine on! Shine on!<em>  
><em>Will never be the same<em>

_**Both:**  
>Like a shooting star<em>  
><em>Flyin' across the room<em>  
><em>So fast so far<em>  
><em>You were gone too soon<em>  
><em>You're part of me<em>  
><em>And I'll never be<em>  
><em>The same here without you<em>  
><em>You were gone too soon<em>

_Shine on! Shine on!_  
><em>You were gone too soon<em>  
><em>Shine on! Shine on!<em>  
><em>You were gone too soon<em>  
><em>Shine on! Shine on!<em>  
><em>You were gone too soon<em>

I glance at Austin when he didn't say 'thank you' to the crowd. He just smiles a bit, waves, and leaves the stage. I quickly follow him.

"Austin!" I call and he turns towards me, "you okay?"

He gives me a small smile, "yeah, I'm fine"

I pull him into a hug, "It's okay to cry"

He hugs me back and sobs, "thanks Als"

"No problem" I say


	13. Ally's Problems

**Stage one was pretty tough...I have no idea who'll win this stage.**

**Anyways, we know a lot about Austin's past but not much about Ally's. I wonder how her past was like, hopefully not like Austin's.**

**DISCLAIMER: I TOTALLY DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's P.O.V<strong>

The next morning, Ally and Trish plus me and the band gather together to check the board for the winner and the next theme. When we get there, the place is incredibly crowded.

"What?!" I hear somebody shriek. I towards the direction of the voice and saw Crystal yelling at Dallas and Trent, "5th place? You have got to be kidding me!"

"I-" Dallas started but was cut off by Crystal

"Save it. I knew I should have performed with you guys. You guys can't do anything by yourselves! You both are utterly useless!"

"Crystal, please calm down" Trent say

She glares at him, "Don't tell me to calm down! I can't even-I don't even-Ugh!" she yells and storms off with Dallas and Trent quickly following after her.

"She mad or naw?" I say with a smile

"Don't talk like that" Ally says

I laugh, "sorry. Are you guys ready to check?"

I get a mixture of yes, yeah, and nods.

"Ok, Trish go check for us" I say

Trish looks at me like I just grew two heads, "excuse me?"

I laugh nervously, "Well...um, you _are _like are manager"

She glares, "so?"

"You know what? I'll just check it!" Elliot says and walks towards the board

"Thanks, Ell!" I call after him

"So what place do you guys think we got?" Dez asks

"If Dallas and Trent got 5th place, I'd say we probably got 2nd or 3rd" Danny says

"Why 2nd or 3rd and not 1st?" Ally asks

"Because Daniel was too awesome!" I answer, "he deserves first place"

"I love that you're so modest" she says with a smile

I smirk, "one of my many characteristics"

She laughs, "you didn't let me finish. I love that you're so modest but I'm starting to think you like that Daniel guy more than you like me"

My smirk widens, "jealous?"

She smiles, "very"

"Can you guys stop with the flirting? I don't want to accidentally throw up all over Dez's new shoes" Trish says but then makes a thinking face, "actually, I would love that"

Dez looks at her, offended, "hey! why _my_ shoes?"

"Cause you're annoying!" Trish says

"Okay just because we've stop flirting does not give you two the permission to start" Ally says

"We we'rent flirting!" they say in unison and I roll my eyes

"Guys! Guys!" We hear Elliot calling, we all turn to face him, "We got 1st place!"

We all cheer and pull each other into a group hug.

"We tied with Daniel" Elliot says, "he got 1st place too"

"Great! A win-win" Ally says and I grin

"Wait, what's the theme for the next stage?" Danny asks and we all nod

"Suicide" He says and I notice Ally tense up beside me.

"R-really? Why are all the themes so depressing?" Ally says with an uneasy smile.

"Exactly. That's what I was thinking!" Dez says

I notice that while everybody begins to converse about random things, Ally stays unusually quiet and she has this distant look on her face. Her eyes and face are blank. Something's definitely up.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I sitting in a small cafe on the school grounds thinking about the theme; Suicide.

I know Austin's gonna come find me soon because I've been acting really weird today so I'm thinking about what I'm going to tell him.

"Ally!"

And here he comes...

"Hey Austin" I say flatly

He sits opposite from me, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I sigh, "yeah, I figured"

It's silent for a minute but then he places his hand on mine on the table, "So...what's wrong?" I open my mouth to say nothing was wrong but he cuts me off, "And don't lie, I know something's up"

I sigh, "It's super personal. I don't really like talking about it"

He squeezes my hand, "you know how you always say I shouldn't be afraid to tell you anything? And that I shouldn't keep anything from you? Maybe you should take your own advice"

I groan because I knew he was going to use my own words against me, "Austin, It's not easy for me to talk about. The worst thing is that it's not over yet, it's still happening"

He raises a brow, "what's still happening?"

I cover my face with my hands, "he's still there, Austin, he's still there"

He grabs my hands softly and removes them from my face, "Ally, please, tell me what's going on. If I don't know, I can't help you"

I groan loudly, "I don't need help, he does!"

"Who does?" he asks softly

"Aiden!"

"who's Aiden"

"My brother! My older brother..." I yell and a sob makes it's way out of my mouth. Tears gather at the corner of my eyes. I try to blink them away but that just makes them fall, "he's still there, in the hospital, in a coma...he overdosed on his depression pills and...I hate them, I hate them all. How could they do this to him?"

Austin stands up, takes a sit next to me, and wraps his arms around me, "Ally it's always you who helps me and comforts me when I'm at my worst so let me help you this time. Let me be your shoulder to cry on, please"

I nod and he continues, "My mom always use to tell me that bottling up your feelings will makes you get fatter and fatter until you explode"

I giggle, "that makes sense"

He smiles, "yup. It scared me when I was younger because I didn't want to explode so I told my mom everything she wanted to know"

I sniff, "you were so stupid"

Austin chuckles, "yeah, a little bit"

**"Appreciated" **(Rixton)

_It's just today, ay, there's tomorrow_  
><em>All things will change, hey that's the motto<em>  
><em>Ohhh Ohhh<em>

_When you're down be down_  
><em>When you're up be up<em>  
><em>I will pull you up<em>  
><em>Cause without a doubt<em>  
><em>The tables turn around, you'd pick me off the ground<em>

_Cause it's you, who, takes care of everyone else_  
><em>You, need to allow me to help<em>  
><em>You, are appreciated<em>  
><em>Cause it's you who somehow is always the first, to, take care of me at me worst<em>  
><em>You, are appreciated<em>

I sigh, he knows I cave when he sings to me, "My...my brother was bullied when he was young, in elementary school. He was suicidal and depressed but when we got him his depression pills, he got better and better but then everything went downhill...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Aiden! Aiden!" A 13 year old brunette calls_

_A 16 year old guy with dark brown hair and similar eyes turns to her with a smile, "Wassup, kiddo?"_

_The girl grins, "I got a higher grade than you on my science project! It got a 98%"_

_Aiden's eyebrows raise amusingly, "I always knew you were a smarty pants, Ally"_

_Ally lifts her chin up proudly, "Being a smarty pants is better than being a dummy pants"_

_He chuckles, "nice one, kiddo" he says sarcastically_

_She sticks her tongue out at him and smiles._

_"I love you, Aiden" she says suddenly_

_He looks at her questionably but then grins, "Love you too, Ally"_

_This relationship between her brother did not last for long. Lately, when Aiden comes back from school, he goes straight to his bedroom and only comes down for dinner but he doesn't talk._

_"Aiden, Have you taken your pills?" his mother asks and he shakes his head no. _

_"Can you please go take it first and then come down to eat your food" says his father_

_Aiden nods and heads upstairs to his bedroom. The family waits for a few minutes but Aiden does not come down._

_"Ally, can you tell your brother that he should hurry up, the food is getting cold" the mom says_

_Ally nods, "Okay"_

_She makes her way upstairs and walks into Aiden's room. She see's him lying face down on the bed and she giggles._

_"Silly Aiden, he fell asleep" she mutters. She walks up to him and shakes him, "Aiden, wake up. You have to eat dinner, it's getting cold" She continues to sake him but he doesn't wake up_

_"Aiden, Are you okay?" Ally asks nervously but he doesn't answer. He just lies there. She screams and cries frantically, "Mom! Dad! Aiden's not waking up!"_

_Her parents rush into the room and her dad quickly calls 911. Her mom walks towards the empty pill bottle and she sobs, "oh no..."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"...when we got to the hospital the doctor broke the news and my whole body went numb. When we got home, I lost it. I was screaming and crying so my parents had to call Trish to calm me down. I just couldn't believe it, he was my best friend..." I sob

Austin hugs me tighter, "I would love to meet him"

I smile and sniff, "maybe during holidays when my parents are going"

He chuckles, "Great, I'm sure he'll be happy to see and unfamiliar face"

I giggle, "yeah, he'll interrogate you but don't worry he's super funny and super kind. You'll love him, he's just like me"

He smiles, "If he's just like you then I'm sure I will"

I laugh

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! We know something about Ally's past. I was dying to find out!<strong>

**Aiden sounds like a cool person. I wish I could meet him.**


	14. Stage 2 and Twinsies

**Wow, I'm getting pretty far with this story, already on chapter 14. Oh! I have a new story called Ghost Of You, you guys should begin reading it too, it's pretty funny.**

**Now that we know about Ally's brother, we can continue the contest. STAGE 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SO DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

It took me 3 days to finish but I finally got the perfect song to sing for stage 2! I finished just in time too because today's the next round. Aiden would be soooo proud of me, I wrote it just for him.

"Ya'll ready to get this night started?!" the MC yelled and the crowd screams, "I know you are and we have some special guests performing after this but I'm not going to tell you who they are just yet. It's fun to keep you guys guessing" the crowd groans but claps anyway and the MC laughs, "Anyway, let's get started. Are first performer tonight is..."

"So who do you think the special guests are?" Dez asks

"I don't know, maybe Mcfly, that'll be pretty cool" Austin says

"Yeah, but I don't think it's them because Mcfly is on tour right now" I say

"Oh, then I got nothing" Austin says

"So, Ally, Austin said that you wrote the song we're singing today" Kevin says and I nod, "I never knew you were such a great writer"

I laugh, "I'm just a writer not a great one"

He shakes his head no, "No, really, the song is amazing"

I smile, "thanks"

"We're going up pretty early tonight. Just two more performances and the it's us" Elliot says

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get something to drink so I can clear my throat" I say nervously

Austin places a hand on my shoulder, "It's gonna be fine, Als"

I smile and nod, "thanks"

I walk deeper back stage towards the cooler for some water but when I turn the corner, I accidentally bump into a hard chest and fall backwards.

I sit up and bring my hand up to my forehead, rubbing it, "Ow, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going"

I look up when the person starts laughing, "It's all good, it was my fault too" he says and offers me a helping hand. I take it and he pulls me up to my feet, "I'm Ross by the way"

I smile, "I'm Ally" I stare at him and he stares back, "You look really familiar..." I say

He chuckles, "so do you. So are you one of the contestants for this?"

I nod, "yup, I'm with my boyfriend's band, Fallback"

"Next up, we have the well known front band, Fallback!" I hear the MC say

My eyes widen, "Oh my gosh, I gotta go!" I say frantically and quickly ran away towards the stage.

"Good luck" I hear him yell

"Thanks" I yell back

"Thank god your here! And you don't even have your water, what took you so long?" Trish says

"Forget about it! Anyway, let's go" I say and the guys nodded

We make our way on stage and to our places, "Hey everybody! I'm sure you guys already know who we are but for anybody who doesn't, we're Fallback!" Austin yells and the crowd gets louder, "Ally wrote this song so we all know it's going to be great" I blush, "It's called 'Save You' hope you like it"

**"Save You" **(Simple Plan)**  
><strong>

**Ally:**  
>Take<em> a breath<em>  
><em>I pull myself together<em>  
><em>Just another step until I reach the door<em>  
><em>You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you<em>  
><em>I wish that I could tell you something<em>  
><em>To take it all<em> away

**Both:**  
><em>Sometimes I wish I could save you<em>  
><em>And there're so many things that I want you to know<em>  
><em>I won't give up till it's over<em>  
><em>If it takes you forever I want you to<em> know

**Austin:**  
><em>When I hear your voice<em>  
><em>Its drowning in a whisper<em>  
><em>It's just skin and bones<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to take<em>  
><em>And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better<em>  
><em>If only I could find the answer<em>  
><em>To help me understand<em>

**Both:**  
><em>Sometimes I wish I could save you<em>  
><em>And there're so many things that I want you to know<em>  
><em>I wont give up till it's over<em>  
><em>If it takes you forever I want you to know<em>

**Ally:**  
><em>That if you fall, stumble down<em>  
><em>I'll pick you up off the ground<em>

**Austin:**  
><em>If you lose faith in you<em>  
><em>I'll give you strength to pull through<em>

**Both:**

_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_  
><em>You know I'll be there for you<em>

**Ally:**  
><em>If only I could find the answer<em>  
><em>To take it all away<em>

**Both:**  
><em>Sometimes i wish i could save you<em>  
><em>And there're so many things that I want you to know<em>  
><em>I wont give up till it's over<em>  
><em>If it takes you forever I want you to know<em>  
><em>(Oh)<em>  
><em>I wish I could save you<em>  
><em>I want you to know<em>  
><em>(Ohohh)<em>  
><em>I wish I could save you (oh)<em>

I smile at the crowd when we finished singing. i love the adrenaline I feel after performing! We walk off stage and the MC makes his way up to the stage clapping along with the crowd, "Aren't they just amazing?!" the crowd yells louder, "yup I thought so too! Next up is someone just as amazing, Daniel Carter!"

"Austin, your man crush is up next" I say playfully

"Yay! Let's hear what master piece he has come up with this time" he says excitedly and I laugh. What am I going to do with him? I can't lie, I also think Daniel is super talented and I can't wait to hear what he has come up with since this theme is really important to me.

Daniel walks up stage and heads towards the grand piano and someone is accompanying him. A tall dirty blond girl with a violin, "hey guys, today I have a guest performing with me. Please give it up for Lindsey Stirling!" he says and they begin to play.

**"How Could This Happen To Me/Untitled" **(Simple Plan)

_I open my eyes_  
><em>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<em>  
><em>I can't remember how<em>  
><em>I can't remember why<em>  
><em>I'm lying here tonight<em>

_And I can't stand the pain_  
><em>And I can't make it go away<em>  
><em>No I can't stand the pain<em>

_How could this happen to me_  
><em>I made my mistakes<em>  
><em>I've got no where to run<em>  
><em>The night goes on<em>  
><em>As I'm fading away<em>  
><em>I'm sick of this life<em>  
><em>I just wanna scream<em>  
><em>How could this happen to me<em>

_Everybody's screaming_  
><em>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<em>  
><em>I'm slipping off the edge<em>  
><em>I'm hanging by a thread<em>  
><em>I wanna start this over again<em>

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_  
><em>And I can't explain what happened<em>  
><em>And I can't erase the things that I've done<em>  
><em>No I can't<em>

_How could this happen to me_  
><em>I made my mistakes<em>  
><em>I've got no where to run<em>  
><em>The night goes on<em>  
><em>As I'm fading away<em>  
><em>I'm sick of this life<em>  
><em>I just wanna scream<em>  
><em>How could this happen to me<em>

_I made my mistakes_  
><em>I've got no where to run<em>  
><em>The night goes on<em>  
><em>As I'm fading away<em>  
><em>I'm sick of this life<em>  
><em>I just wanna scream<em>  
><em>How could this happen to me<em>

I didn't notice I was crying until Austin wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"You okay, sweety?" He asks softly

I nod, "Yeah and don't start again with the stupid nickname"

He gasps dramatically, "It is _not _stupid"

I laugh, "whatever"

We watch a few more performances and then it was time for Double Trouble.

"I hope they sing something more...relate-able this time" Trish says

Austin nods, "yup, the song they sang last time could give toddlers nightmares"

I laugh, "well Crystal was pretty mad that they got 5th place so maybe they'll do better this time" They nod "and It looks like Crystal is taking thinks into her own hands" I say when I see Crystal make her way towards the mic, Dallas holding an electric guitar, and Trent on the piano.

"Hello Miami Arts! I'm Crystal and I'm going to be joining Double Trouble tonight. My song's called Russian Roulette" Crystal says, "Hit it guys!"

**"Russian Roulette" **(Rihanna)

_Take a breath,_  
><em>Take it deep. <em>  
><em>'Calm yourself', He says to me<em>  
><em>If you play, you play for keeps. <em>  
><em>Take the gun and count to three.<em>  
><em>Im sweating now,<em>  
><em>Moving slow,<em>  
><em>No time to think<br>My turn to go_

_And you can see my heart beating_  
><em>You can see it through my chest.<em>  
><em>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving<em>  
><em>I know that I must pass this test<em>  
><em>So, just pull the trigger<em>

_Say a prayer to yourself_  
><em>He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'<em>  
><em>And then I get a scary thought<em>  
><em>That he's here - means he's never lost <em>

_And you can see my heart beating._  
><em>No, You can see it through my chest.<em>  
><em>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving<em>  
><em>Know that I must pass this test. <em>  
><em>So, just pull my trigger <em>

_As my life flashes before my eyes_  
><em>I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?<em>  
><em>So many won't get the chance to say good-bye<em>  
><em>But its too late to think of the value of my life<em>

_And you can see my heart beating._  
><em>No, You can see it through my chest.<em>  
><em>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no<em>  
><em>know that I must pass this test.<em>  
><em>You can see my heart beating.<em>  
><em>Oh, You can see it through my chest.<em>  
><em>I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no<em>  
><em>know that I must pass this test.<em>

_So, just pull the trigger_

Crystal takes in a shaky breath and the sound of a gun shot rings throughout the auditorium. The crowd yells frantically, "It's not a real gun shot!" Crystal yells and the crowd calms down.

"Wow, that was really good" I say, "Crystal's got an amazing voice"

"Yeah but the song wasn't about suicide, it was about a dangerous game" Danny says

"Yeah" Kevin agrees

"So they can't win this round since the theme was off" Dez says

"But the song was really good" Trish says and I nod

"Not as good as yours, Ally" A voice came from behind us, we all turn around to see who is was. Two blond guys, A blond girl, two boy brunettes and a brunette girl with chestnut highlights.

"Ross!" I exclaim, "Wait, what are you doing backstage?"

He chuckles, "did you forget I was backstage when we met?"

"Oh yeah...so are you performing or something?" I ask

Trish groans, "Come on Ally, don't tell me you don't know who they are"

I huff, "okay I won't tell you"

Danny sighs, "They're R5, so if you piece two and two together, they'll be our special guests for tonight. That's the only explanation for them being here"

I gasps, "really?"

Ross laughs, "yup"

"So I guess it's time for me to introduce our special guests. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome R5 onto the stage!" The MC yells.

"Guess it's time for us to go" Ross says

"Good luck!" I say

"Thanks" he replies. He and his band mates make their way on stage and to their instruments. The brunette female stayed backstage though.

"You're not part of the band?" Austin asks her

She shakes her head no, "Nope, I'm Ross's girlfriend. My names Laura" she says with a smile.

He return the smile, "Nice to meet you Laura, I'm Ally's boyfriend, name's Austin"

She laughs, "cute" they stop conversing when R5 began to play.

**"Heart Made Up On You" **(R5)

_Got my heart made up on you_  
><em>Oooh, oooh, oooh<em>

_You said what you said_  
><em>When words are knives it's hard not to forget<em>  
><em>But something in my head wouldn't reset<em>  
><em>Can't give up on us yet<em>  
><em>No, whoa<em>  
><em>Your love was so real<em>  
><em>It pulled me in just like a magnetic field<em>  
><em>I'd let you go but something's taking the wheel<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's taking the wheel<em>  
><em>Oh, whoa<em>

_My mind says, no you're no good for me_  
><em>You're no good but my heart's made up on you<em>  
><em>My body can't take what you give to me<em>  
><em>What you give, got my heart made up on you<em>  
><em>Got my heart made up on you<em>

_'Cause you'll be making it rain_  
><em>Up all night thinking, I'm planning my escape<em>  
><em>But this insomnia ain't going away<em>  
><em>And now I'm back at your place<em>  
><em>Oh, no<em>

_My mind says, no you're no good for me_  
><em>You're no good but my heart's made up on you<em>  
><em>My body can't take what you give to me<em>  
><em>What you give, got my heart made up on you<em>  
><em>Whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Got my heart made up on you<em>

_Look what you did, what you did_  
><em>What you're doing to me<em>  
><em>You got me searching for the words, like a silent movie<em>  
><em>I can't breathe, I can't see It's so out of control<em>  
><em>But baby honestly my hands are up, I'm letting go<em>

_Got my heart made up on you_

_My mind says, no you're no good for me_  
><em>You're no good but my heart's made up on you<em>  
><em>My body can't take what you give to me<em>  
><em>What you give, got my heart made up on you<em>  
><em>Whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Got my heart made up on you<em>

_My mind says no_  
><em>Got my heart made up on you<em>  
><em>Up on you, up on you<em>

We all clap and scream after their performance. Ross can go insanely high for a guy. When they leave the stage we all gave them high fives.

"We gotta go now though, they have a gig tomorrow and Ross needs his beauty sleep" Laura says

I laugh, "Okay, nice meeting you guys"

"You too" Ross and Laura say in unison. They smile and walk away.

"Their good people" Austin and I say. We glance at each other and stare.

"You look just like Ross" I say at the same time he says "You look just like Laura"

"No, I don't!" We both protest.

"You guys definitely look them" Trish says

A chorus of agreement comes from the band.

Maybe we do.

**MEANWHILE**

Laura P.O.V

"Well, we made new friends" I say

"Yup" Ross says and we smile at each other

"You look just like Austin" I say just as he says, "You look just like Ally"

"No way!" We both say

"You guys look so much like them" Rydel says

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'yup' comes from Rocky, Riker and Ratliff.

I guess so.


	15. Last Year

**I'm glad that you guys liked the special guests, R5! Twinsies, right?**

**Ok so it's time for us to figure out who won stage two.**

**DISCLAIMER: I SOOOOO DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! (I wish I did though. I would make austin and ally kiss every other episode, haha)**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

Ok, so everybody is meeting at school to check the board again. I really hope we get 1st again...anyway, the board is crowded like usual.

"Okay, Kevin, do you job" Austin says

Kevin looks at him, "since when has this become my job?"

"Since you volunteered last time" Dez says with a 'duh' expression

Kevin sighs and heads towards the board

"I have no doubts guys" Kevin says confidently

I raise a brow, "why?"

"Cause our song was great!" he says

I laugh, "but don't get too confident cause if we don't get three, your confident bubble's gonna be demolished, not popped"

Kevin comes running back happily, "we got 1st place this time, guys! This time by ourselves, Daniel got 2nd!"

We all cheer excitedly, "Let's go to melody diner to celebrate!" Trish says and we leave. When we get our table, our waitress walks up to us, you'll never guess who it is...but it looks like she's not paying any attention to us.

"Hey, my name's Cassidy and I'm-" she turns to us and gasps, "Austin" she glares at me "...Dawson"

I smile brightly, "Cashi-I mean, Cassidy! Long time no see"

She smiles a fake smile, "yeah...what do you guys want?" she says dryly

"Sing it" her manager say as she swiftly walks past her. Cassidy rolls her eyes, "what do you want?" she repeats but sings it this time.

We all give her our orders, "nice seeing you again!" I call after her as she walks away, ignoring me.

I look at Kevin "so how did Double Trouble do?"

"They got 4th" Kevin says

"Really? I thought they were going to at least get 3rd" I said

"But we shouldn't let our guard down guys, the're songs will just keep getting better and better just like what happened last year" Austin says

"What actually happened last year? I mean, how did they win?" Trish asks

"Well, it was the final round of the competition and the last theme was..."

**FLASHBACK**

_"bittersweet goodbye?" Austin says confused __"What the heck does that mean?"_

_"I have no idea" Dez says_

_"It obviously means you regret letting someone go" Danny says_

_"Are you sure?" Kevin asks_

_"Positive" Danny_

_"If you say so" Austin says_

_**THE DAY OF THE FINALS**  
><em>

_"Ya'll ready to rock?!" the MC shouts and the crowd responds by yelling, "I can't hear you! Are you ready to rock?!" the crowd yells at the top of their lungs, "that's what I'm talking about! First up, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Fallback!"_

_"You ready, guys?" Austin asks_

_"Yup" they answer_

_"This is it" he says and they make their way up to the stage. They give each other encouraging glances and begin._

**_"_Never Should Have Let You Go"**(Simple Plan)**  
><strong>

I'm coming home to an empty room  
>my head is spinning on a Sunday afternoon<br>there was a time when I had it all  
>I can still remember but I'm barely hanging on<p>

so tell me what to do to make you change you're mind  
>I wish that I could find a way to turn back time<br>cause life's just not the same since you've been gone.

I never should have let you go  
>cause I'm falling to pieces<br>I just wanna let you know  
>that I can't keep pretending<br>I never should have let you go  
>you're so far away<br>and I just can't live without you  
>I just can't breathe without you<br>I never should have let you go.

What's on you're mind and tell me what do you see  
>and tell me who you think of when you just can't fall asleep<br>and all the things I took for granted moments gone forever wasted  
>all the stupid things I did I'd take them back<p>

so tell me what to do to make you change you're mind  
>I wish that I could find a way to turn back time<br>cause I'm just not the same since you've been gone.

I never should have let you go  
>cause I'm falling to pieces<br>and I just wanna let you know  
>that I can't keep pretending<br>I never should have let you go  
>you're so far away<br>and I just can't live without you  
>I just can't breathe without you<br>I never should have let you go.

And now every single day that I spend without you  
>getting through the night is the hardest thing to do<br>since you walked away  
>I guess you'll never know what its like to miss you<br>I try to get a grip put my life back into place its not the same.

I'm coming home to an empty room  
>my head is spinning on a Sunday afternoon.<p>

Cause I'm falling to pieces I just wanna let you know  
>that I can't keep pretending<br>I never should have let you go  
>you're so far away and I just can't live without you<br>I just can't breathe without you  
>I never should have let you go.<br>I'm never gonna let you go.  
>I never should have let you go.<br>I'm never gonna let you go.  
>I never should have let you go.<p>

_"Amazing, right?" the MC says and the crowd cheers in agreement, "but the night isn't over yet. There's still a lot more to see. Give it up one more time for Fallback!" the crowd screams, "next up is a duo that's been doing really well so far, let's see what they have planned for us tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, Double Trouble!"_

_Dallas and Trent walk up confidently onto the stage and the backtrack begins to play._

__**"No Faith In Brooklyn"**__(Hoodie Allen feat. Jhameel)

We should take a walk someday  
>Dream about what we could've been<br>But I don't wanna leave this place  
>No faith in Brooklyn<br>(Yeah)  
>If I move out one day<br>It will make me a better man  
>(What up Jhameel)<br>But I don't wanna leave this place  
>(It's hoodie)<br>No faith in Brooklyn

**Trent:**  
>I said I'm so gone, oh my God, where's the menu?<br>Order me all your sushi for all them bitches at the venue  
>Stop, drop, roll, continue<br>Cause haters try to mingle, and I'm just tryin' to sing you a song  
>Tell ya that I'm leavin' but I won't be long<br>If it was up to me I'd see ya tomarr  
>But talk's cheap so I'm payin' up<br>New kicks be the only way I'm layin' up  
>So maybe I won't make it as an athlete<br>But that don't mean I'll let the competition pass me  
>I money ball, Billy Beane and some skinny jeans<br>And the whole damn team just some mini me's  
>Cause they ain't seen another kid like this<br>It's on your mind baby you should probably write this  
>I told her I can dance good for a white kid<br>So turn around, show me everything I might miss

**Dallas:**  
>We should take a walk someday<br>Dream about what we could've been  
>But I don't wanna leave this place<br>No faith in Brooklyn  
>If I move out one day<br>It will make me a better man  
>But I don't wanna leave this place<br>No faith in Brooklyn

**Trent:**  
>I said repetition-repe-repetition like a muscle man<br>You just wanna tie me up, snap me like a rubber band  
>It's 2012 so now they wanna ask me what's the plan<br>I tell 'em never trust a man unless he Russell Brands  
>Pass me on that Absinthe now watch me change my accent<br>I got girls in the back on a mattress  
>You got girls on the map like that's it<br>They wanna know, am I Jay Sean or Raekwon  
>Good sean, or Great Sean<br>Stay long or Kreayshawn  
>Now, either way, they try to cipher your dreams<br>I tell 'em keep your eyes open, you won't like what you see  
>They be here for a minute, now they gone in a week<br>You try to Donte the peak, I'm tryna Andre the beat  
>Lord, can you tell me where my faith is<br>I graduated and I still ain't made the A-List  
>Ain't a problem if you tell me how you feel girl<br>I know the Road Rules but you need the Real World

**Dallas:**

We should take a walk someday  
>Dream about what we could've been<br>But I don't wanna leave this place  
>No faith in Brooklyn<br>(Yeah)  
>If I move out one day<br>It will make me a better man  
>(What up Jhameel)<br>But I don't wanna leave this place  
>(It's hoodie)<br>No faith in Brooklyn

I said ooh, girl, turn around  
>Tell me where we're goin' now<br>Ooh, girl, take it back  
>I don't want to end like that<p>

Cause I'm all over the world  
>I'm all over the world<br>And come back to Brooklyn  
>(We should take a walk someday)<br>And come back to Brooklyn  
>(We should take a walk someday)<p>

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I hate to admit it, but their song was amazing" Austin says

Danny nods, "Yup totally catchy"

"I even downloaded it on itunes" Dez says and they buys look at him

"what?" Kevin asks

Dez quickly follows with his own, "What?"

I shake my head and roll my eyes "What's the theme for the next round, anyway?"

"Social Status" Kevin answers

Austin scoffs, "well that'll be easy"

We laugh

* * *

><p><strong>You guys! Check out this RauraAuslly video on youtube: watch?v=541CnMchhrs**

**Plz comment, subscribe and like!**


	16. Special Guest 2

**Hey Hey Hey! Here come's chapter...16!**

**So, the next theme is social status. It took me awhile to think of songs I know that has that topic but now I got some. Plz review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

"Are you guys ready for this round?!" the MC yells and the crowd answers by screaming, "that's what I thought!"

I raise a brow, "why's he always yelling?"

Trish looks at me, "Well, it's kind of like his job"

I shake my head no, "I mean even when he's not announcing something and is just having a conversation with somebody, he yells"

Austin shrugs, "maybe all the years of yelling has stuck with him"

"Probably" I answer

"Tonight we have another special guest joining us today!" The crowd cheers louder, "I'm not going to tell you guys who it is this time either!" the crowd boos at this statement but the MC laughs, "You guys will know later. Anyways, let's get on with the talent!"

"So who do you guys think it'll be this time?" Danny asks us

"Honestly, I got no idea" Dez says

"Me either, I just hope it isn't Ariana Grande" Austin says

I look at him questionably, "Why? You don't like her?"

He nods, "yup"

"Why?"

He folds his arms and pouts, "I don't want to talk about it"

Elliot laughs, "We met her before when she came to visit last year"

"Still doesn't explain a thing" I say

"She called him adorable and he threw a small fit saying that he's a man and shouldn't be called adorable so then she called him cute instead" he continues

I laugh, "awww, that's such a cute story"

Austin huffs, "I can't believe you think it's cute"

I smirk, "plus I think your _adorable_"

He gasps, "Oh no, Ally please don't go there"

We laugh

"Something funny? I want to laugh too" A voice says from behind us. We all turn around and saw...

"Ahh!" I scream and the group follows

She jumps back and screams also.

I scream again and she laughs, "Now I get it, you guys are funny but why are we screaming?"

I point at her, "Y-y-your-"

"Demi Lovato!" Austin finishes excitedly and I nod frantically

"Last time I checked, yeah" she says playfully

"So your the special guest?" Trish asks

She nods, "yup are you guys performing or something?"

We nod, "yeah, we're Fallback, we go up next actually" Elliot says

She smiles, "Yay! Just got here and I already made new friends"

"I'm Dez by the way, but you can call me" he winks, "future Mr. Lovato"

She raises both her eyebrows and chuckles, "wow, good luck with that but you know it we're going to get married, I'll have your last name, right?"

He sucks in some air through his teeth, "ooohhh" he shrugs, "then never mind"

Elliot rolls his eyes, "I'm Elliot"

Trish waves, "I'm Trish"

Danny takes her hand and kisses the back of it, "I'm Danny"

Austin pushes Danny out of the way and kisses her hand, "I'm Austin"

She smiles and looks my way, "And you are...?"

I stare at her, "...wah?"

She laughs, "Nice to meet you Wah"

I shake my head frantically, "no, no, no, um...I'm Allyson b-but call me Ally"

She smiles, "nice too meet you guys, I think the MC just called you guys" she says and point to confused MC on the stage.

"Umm, Fallback? Come out, come out, wherever you are" he says

We hurriedly make our way to the stage, "we're here!" Austin yells

The MC sighs and the crowd cheers, "great. put you hands together for Fallback!" he says and we begin to play.

**"Popular Song" **(MIKA ft. Ariana Grande)

**Both:**  
><em>La la, la la<em>

**Ally:**  
><em>You were the popular one, the popular chick<em>  
><em>It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish<em>

**Austin:**  
><em>Standing on the field with your pretty pompom<em>  
><em>Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn<em>  
><em>I could have been a mess but I never went wrong<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song<em>

**Both:**  
><em>I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song<em>

_My problem, I never was a model,_  
><em>I never was a scholar,<em>  
><em>But you were always popular,<em>  
><em>You were singing all the songs I don't know<em>  
><em>Now you're in the front row<em>  
><em>'Cause my song is popular<em>

_Popular, I know about popular_  
><em>It's not about who you are or your fancy car<em>  
><em>You're only ever who you were<em>  
><em>Popular, I know about popular<em>  
><em>And all that you have to do is be true to you<em>  
><em>That's all you ever need to know<em>

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_  
><em>So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go<em>

**Ally:**  
><em>Always on the lookout for someone to<em> hate,

**Both:**  
><em>Picking on me like a dinner plate<em>

**Ally:**  
><em>You hid during classes, and in between 'em<em>

**Both:**  
><em>Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them<em>

**Austin:**  
><em>You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do<em>  
><em>It ain't so funny when the joke's on you<em>

**Ally:**  
><em>Ooh, the joke's on you<em>  
><em>Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,<em>

**Both:**  
><em>"How come you look so cool?"<em>  
><em>'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)<em>  
><em>I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school<em>

_My problem, I never was a model,_  
><em>I never was a scholar,<em>  
><em>But you were always popular,<em>  
><em>You were singing all the songs I don't know<em>  
><em>Now you're in the front row<em>  
><em>'Cause my song is popular<em>

_Popular, I know about popular_  
><em>It's not about who you are or your fancy car<em>  
><em>You're only ever who you were<em>  
><em>Popular, I know about popular<em>  
><em>And all that you have to do is be true to you<em>  
><em>That's all you ever need to know<em>  
><em>(that's all you ever need to know)<em>

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_  
><em>So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go<em>

_It's all you ever need to know_  
><em>You're only ever who you were<em>  
><em>It's all you ever need to know<em>  
><em>You're only ever who you were<em>  
><em>(It's all you ever need to know)<em>  
><em>It's all you ever need to know<em>

_Popular, I know about popular_  
><em>It's not about who you are or your fancy car<em>  
><em>You're only ever who you were<em>

_Popular, I know about popular_  
><em>It's not about who you are or your fancy car<em>  
><em>You're only ever who you were<em>  
><em>Popular, I know about popular<em>  
><em>And all that you have to do is be true to you.<em>  
><em>That's all you ever need to know...<em>  
><em>(That's all you ever need to know...)<em>

When we walk back backstage, Demi clapped for us.

"That was very impressive, guys" Demi says

I smile, "Thank you Ms. Lovato"

She shakes her head, "oh please don't call me that, it makes me feel old"

I chuckle, "okay"

We continue to chat with Demi. She tell us about Fifth Harmony, Little Mix, and One Direction. She even jokes about us participating in X factor. After a few more performances, Daniel was next and we stopped talking to pay attention.

**"The Rest Of Us"**

_I'm okay, I'm okay,_  
><em>Kinda being awkward socially<em>  
><em>With the fact that the girls<em>  
><em>Don't lose their shit when they look at me<em>

_It's okay, it's okay,_  
><em>That I'm not that good at anything<em>  
><em>And I don't hit the notes perfectly<em>  
><em>When I try to sing<em>

_Oh-oh I know I am not alone_  
><em>So turn the music up and let go<em>

_Here's to the rest of us_  
><em>To all the ones that never felt they were good enough<em>  
><em>I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused<em>  
><em>The freaks and the losers<em>  
><em>Let's put 'em up<em>  
><em>Here's to the rest of us<em>  
><em>The rest of us<em>

_I'm okay, I'm okay_  
><em>I don't need to be a billionaire<em>  
><em>(So freaking bad!)<em>  
><em>And my trust fund hopes are looking sad<em>

_I confess, I'm a mess_  
><em>I'm perfectly dysfunctional<em>  
><em>But I don't give a damn<em>  
><em>If you feel the same<em>  
><em>Let me hear you sing<em>

_Oh-oh I know I am not alone_  
><em>So turn the music up and let go<em>

_Here's to the rest of us_  
><em>To all the ones that never felt they were good enough<em>  
><em>I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused<em>  
><em>The freaks and the losers<em>  
><em>Let's put 'em up<em>  
><em>Let's put 'em up-up-up<em>

_Here's to the rest of us_  
><em>We do it better than the rich and the fabulous<em>  
><em>I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose<em>  
><em>With something to prove<em>  
><em>Let's put 'em up<em>  
><em>Here's to the rest of us<em>

_We don't need to apologize for anything_  
><em>Oh-oh, oh-oh<em>  
><em>We're who we are<em>  
><em>I just wanna hear you sing<em>

_Oh-oh I know I am not alone_

_Here's to the rest of us_  
><em>To all the ones that never felt they were good enough<em>  
><em>I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused<em>  
><em>The freaks and the losers<em>  
><em>Let's put 'em up<em>  
><em>Let's put 'em up-up-up<em>

_Here's to the rest of us_  
><em>We do it better than the rich and the fabulous<em>  
><em>I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose<em>  
><em>With something to prove<em>  
><em>Let's put 'em up<em>  
><em>Here's to the rest of us<em>

_The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers_  
><em>The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future<em>  
><em>The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers<em>  
><em>The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future<em>  
><em>The rest of us<em>

"Wow, that was really different from his usual performances" I say

Austin nods, "yeah, he usually sings soft songs"

"Well it's always nice to switch things up, people get tired of hearing the same thing all the time" Demi says and we nod.

Next is Double Trouble.

"Wow, their outfits are very...flashy" Demi comments and we nod. Sparkles and glitter everywhere.

**"Rockstar"**

_Right about now_

_Woah_  
><em>Tell me what you think you looking at<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth<em>  
><em>Now<em>  
><em>And now I'm stuck inside your memory<em>  
><em>So<em>  
><em>That's why it's so hard to get rid of me<em>

_I am incredible, so unforgettable_  
><em>So no one can take my place<em>  
><em>I am unbreakable, highly flammable<em>  
><em>So, girl, get outta my face<em>  
><em>Oh, we got 'em going crazy<em>  
><em>Maybe 'cause we're so amazing<em>  
><em>Everybody in a daze<em>  
><em>And that's the reason why they're hating<em>  
><em>Treat us like some superstars<em>  
><em>And only cause that's what we are<em>  
><em>You know we going really far,<em>  
><em>And you all ain't even heard it all<em>

_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_  
><em>A pretty little problem, uh huh<em>  
><em>You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar<em>  
><em>A pretty little problem, uh huh<em>  
><em>You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be<em>  
><em>And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me<em>  
><em>'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar<em>  
><em>I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar<em>  
><em>Keep looking at me<em>

_Wow_  
><em>It seems to me like I was bothering<em>  
><em>How<em>  
><em>'cause I make walking look like modelling<em>  
><em>Wow<em>  
><em>It ain't my fault the boys keep following<em>  
><em>Now<em>  
><em>If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering<em>

_We're PRIMA J, you know it_  
><em>We're not afraid to show it<em>  
><em>We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now<em>  
><em>The ground we're on is golden<em>  
><em>They can't fix what's not broken<em>  
><em>Don't act like you all don't know what's bout to happen now<em>

_Why don't you take a picture_  
><em>It lasts longer<em>

"Wow" Demi says

I nod, "Yup, they always leave us speechless. We have no idea how they come up the songs they sing"

"I liked it" she says

I smile, "I admit it was catchy"

She laughs, "It's my turn to get my 'talent on' as the MC would say"

"Break a leg" I say and she gives me a thumbs up as she walks on the stage. The crowd goes wild as she waves.

"Yup. Demi Lovato's our special guest for tonight! Let's watch her get her talent on!" the MC says.

"I'll be singing one of my favorite songs for you guys tonight. It means a lot to me so I really hope you guys love it!" She says as The backtrack begins to play.

**"Shouldn't Come Back"**

_See you calling again_  
><em>I don't wanna pick up, no, oh<em>  
><em>I've been laying in bed<em>  
><em>Probably thinking too much, oh, oh<em>

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_  
><em>I don't reply, you know the reason why<em>

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't come back to me<em>  
><em>Tired of being so sad,<em>  
><em>Tired of getting so mad, baby<em>  
><em>Stop right now,<em>  
><em>You'll only let me down, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't come back<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't come back to me<em>

_Trying not to forget,_  
><em>Should be easier than this oh, oh<em>  
><em>And all the birthdays you've missed<em>  
><em>I was only a kid oh, oh<em>

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_  
><em>I don't reply, you know the reason why<em>

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't come back to me<em>  
><em>Tired of being so sad,<em>  
><em>Tired of getting so mad, baby<em>  
><em>Stop right now,<em>  
><em>You'll only let me down, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't come back<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't come back to me<em>  
><em>To me<em>

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't come back to me<em>  
><em>Tired of being so sad,<em>  
><em>I'm tired of getting so mad, baby<em>  
><em>Stop right now,<em>  
><em>You'll only let me down, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't come back<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't come back to me<em>  
><em>Maybe you shouldn't come back to me<em>

I didn't notice I was crying until Austin wiped a tear away from my cheek, "you ok, Als?" he asks

I nod and wipe my tears, "Yeah, she just always puts so much emotion when singing and I get emotional"

Demi walks up to us, "Well, I gotta go but It was fun hanging with you guys"

We all nod and return the statement. She waves and walks away.

I can't believe I just met Demi Lovato! I've loved her since I started watching Sonny with a Chance. Yeah, I know she was on Barney but I wasn't born yet.

I just love her!


End file.
